How I'd wish
by marianeclover
Summary: After Cato and Clove won the 74th Huger Games she dissapeared from his life. Four years later he meets a familar pair of blue eyes. -Im sorry, what's your name? -Claire- and yours? -Cato.
1. Forget me not

Four years, today is 4 years since the last time that I saw Clove, and there is not a single day gone by without me thinking about her.

I was heading down to the training center in district 2, today I have a class full of kids that want to learn how to throw a knife, fabulous just perfect I can only think about her, and the hole that I feel in my heart since she left.

-Owwwwwsh! - Suddenly I hear a noise from somewhere but I didn´t see anyone around until I looked to the ground to find a tinny little girl and I realized that I was so distracted that I didn't saw her coming and she fell.

-I'm so sorry princess, are you alright?- I helped her to get up and her eyes caught my attention, a pair of clear blue eyes just like my mother and just like me.


	2. Come back

Chapter 2

Clove POV

Dozens of persons are looking at me as I make my way out of the train station of district two, and is not hard to imagine what they are thinking, Clove the 74th hunger games victor who vanished 4 years ago is back in district, and I think they are absolutely stunned by the two children that are holding my hands, Claire is at my right, she has dark brown hair that falls in curls at her shoulders, and clear sky blue eyes just like **his**, on the other hand Caden has my dark green eyes and blonde hair and both of them are irradiating pure happiness because we are back home although they never lived her because I left when I was only two months pregnant.

-Mommy I can wait to see our house and my bedroom I am soooooooooo happy! - Claire said, while I was scanning the people in the street to see if he wasn't there.

-I know sweetie but first we're going to the downtown to buy food and some other things that are missing okay, and maybe we can stop by the bakery and pick something out ok?

Once we got downtown, our first stop was the grocery store and my kids immediately run to the candies, I went over to pick some vegetables and fruit, suddenly someone covered my eyes and I immediately knew who was

-Alec- I said turning around to hug him- I'm so happy to see you, you don't know how much they have missed you, Caden won't stop asking for you and when are we going to see you, and Claire was practically jumping around all day when I told her that we were moving here and be close to you.

- Clovers I have miss you guys too, I'm so thrilled that you are here finally, and where are those little monsters?

Suddenly I panicked, none of them were inside the store and we immediately run outside, the town square was just in front and I quickly spotted Caden walking towards someone, and then I saw them, Claire was talking with a tall, muscular, blond man that happened to be Cato. That made me stay in the place where I was standing, not being able to talk or move but Alec saw the look in my eyes and walked to Caden, luckily my son watched him before he could get to her sister and ran to him.

My eyes went again to Claire and Cato as he was saying goodbye to her, and gave her that cute, genuinely warm smile that was rarely on his face, then Alec waved at her and she ran towards them right to his arms.

I walked to catch with them and while we were on our way home the twins convinced Alec to have dinner with us, well it didn't cost them that much since he loves them, he was with me during my pregnancy and when they were born, he was there to help me with them and also with myself because in that time I was a wreck and the nightmares didn't helped either, I don't know what would I've done without him or without Enobaria, my former mentor helped me as well, to ofind a place to live, and to hide the truth from everyone, especially from **him**. I had been avoiding my victor duties all these years, but the deal to let me go without making a scandal around the district and let me have my babies in peace was that, when they were big enough I will return to teach at the academy at two.

Cade's voice put me back to reality and what she said leaved me breathless and not having an answer for her questions made me nervous.

-Mommy, why don't Claire and I have a daddy? - Okay that literally just broke my heart in thousand pieces and I was speechless.

-Cade did you know that your mommy is special of the other mommy's? Because she is two in one, a mom and a dad at the same time, and that is something that makes her and amazing woman- Alec said and my son kept thinking for a minute and then he said;

-Wow mommy so you are like a super mommy? I love you thanks for being both a mommy and a daddy- then he hugged me and I lifted him in my arms, Claire was strangely quiet the rest of the way.

When we got to the house I went to the kitchen while the twins went upstairs with Alec to see their new bedrooms, I was chopping carrots when I felt that someone pulled my apron, I watched down and Claire was standing behind me, I was about to ask her if something was wrong when she said;

-Mommy why does the eyes of the man who was at the park are equal to mines?- and the knife dropped from my hands for the first time in my life.

**Hello everyone! It tooked me a while to update because I wanted do make this chapter longer, actually the first one was like an introduction to the story but I'm gonna try to make them long enough (: thank yooooou so much for the reviews and guess whaaaaat? The dark haired girl goes to work in next chapter and blond boy happens to work at the same place this is gonna be goooooood!**

**Pretty please review and write your comments and suggestions**

**XOXO**

**Mariane.**


	3. See you again

Chapter 3

Cato POV

_-I'm so sorry princess, are you alright?- I helped her to get up and her eyes caught my attention, a pair of clear blue eyes just like my mother and just like me._

The little girl had around 4 or 5 years and she was tinny, her hair was dark brown and curly but her eyes left me wonderstruck not only because they were beautiful but because they were a baby blue color just like mines and my mother's who I inherited from.

-Yes I'm fine- She raised her eyes to see me- Woooow! You are very tall, what's your name?

-Cato, and yours little lady? - God this little girl was really enchanting but there was a warm feeling in my heart that I can't quite describe.

-I'm Claire nice to meet you. - She got distracted by something and waved at someone- I have to go now goodbye Mr. Cato

I smiled as I saw her run towards a man, who immediately caught her and spin her around, and then I realized that there was a little boy with them; he was blond and a little bit taller than Claire. The man grabbed the children's hands and they left.

I arrived late to the academy but there were no students around so I headed to Brutus office to ask him what was going on, when I was in the hallway I heard him talking to someone, it was Enobaria, yes that was her voice, she had been out of the district for one month I think she was visiting some relatives or something; as I got closer to the door I could hear them talking

-But how do you expect me to not tell him anything? - Brutus sounded upset- Do you realize what is going to happen if he gets to know the truth?

- Yes I'm aware of that, but you have to understand this is not our decision it's her life, and she would know when the time is right to let him know the truth!- Enobaria was calmed but her voice was strong.

-It involves him as well, it is not only her life anymore if you don't remember there are two new persons added to this whole situation, she had no right to do what she did!- His voice was getting louder and angrier.

-Do not dare to blame her for this, no one better that you knows what happened and why!- Enobaria shout, and then I heard her coming to the door so I backed a little bit. Then she came out and the second she saw me she calmed down but still greeted me… nervous?

-Cato I was just leaving, Brutus is inside if you want to come in- She rushed walking down the hall and waved at me- Goodbye dear! -.

I entered to his office and he was, of course, sitting in the couch drinking whiskey, he looked upset but just like Enobaria his face changed when he saw me.

-Cato come and join me, I will like to talk to you about the knife throwing class-.

-Yes I realized that there are no students and the class was supposed to be today am I right? - I sit next to him, but rejected the whiskey, when she left drinking became my best friend but then I swore that I would be a good man even if she wasn't here so I quitted drinking and I even went to anger management classes, I will be better for her and maybe like that she would come back someday. Brutus voice got me out of my thoughts.

- The class was canceled today because we have a new trainer who will be taking care of that area- Ouch, something inside of me hurt, the hole in my heart got bigger just like every time that I think about her, after we won the games Clove was supposed to teach knife skills but she left a week after the Victory Tour ended and until now nobody was training that area.

- Okay, I hum I just… that will be fine the kids are dying to start that class- I tried to put myself together and sound normal but my voice still sounded broken.

- Well that's all so I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning, goodnight Cato- I waved goodbye and I walk to my house, and that's another thing that keeps hurting; the fact that I dreamed to live with Clove in one of the Victor Village houses , us together and maybe someday even have kids, but all my dreams broke the moment I realized that she was gone.

I sleep good considering that I used to woke up at least 5 times during the night because of the nightmares, like every other morning I got out of bed, tooked a shower and head to the training center, to be honest I was really curious about the new trainer, I don't know anyone that could be better than Clove.

When I got there I went to the reception to check some papers with Leigh, the receptionist, she told me that the new trainer was in the gym and that she was really pretty, so it's a woman; my curiosity was stronger than me so I left quickly to the gym. I looked trough the little window in the door and the moment I saw her I totally froze.

That dark auburn hair tied in a high pony tail, the tinny skinny but yet muscular body and that height that reminded me to a pixie, a midget as I used to teased her, that could only be Clove.

**Finally guys it tooked me a while to write this chapter especially for the fact that my cousin asked me to teach her how to bake cupcakes, I will just say that she is not the kind of quick learning, I know that I will leave you inpatient for the next chapter but here is the good new! I might update tomorrow cause I'm going out of town and won't be back till Saturday so I want happy readers.**

**Again thank you for your reviews and I hope that you enjoy it! Xoxo **


	4. Why?

Chapter 4

Clove POV

Cato was angry, he was screaming to me while he walked in the room like a lion in a cage and I was crying, my kids were crying as well, I was trying to explain everything to him but he wouldn't listen and then he tooked my babies with him.

I woke up crying, covered in sweat and my heart was beating fast, breathe, it was just a nightmare, Cato wouldn't do that, would he? I jumped out of bed and went straight to take a shower, today was my first day of work as a trainer in the academy, I guess that is why I was so nervous , I'm going to see him after four years, and I can't say that I am over him because is not true, there is not a single day that I don't think about him especially with two little persons that remind me of him every time that I look at them; and speaking of devil, I heard Cade's sleepy voice calling me.

-Mommy? Is it time to go up already?- he was sitting in his bed rubbing his eyes and he looked a lot like Cato when he do that.

- No sweetie, you can sleep a little more, I'm going to cook breakfast and then I'll come for you and Claire and we'll get ready to go to aunt Enobaria okay?- I said while he cuddle under the blankets and I give him a kiss in the forehead.

I went downstairs and started to make hot cakes, waffles and bagels, I chopped strawberries and kiwi and make cocoa for my kids just when I finished I heard little footsteps walking to the kitchen and they went straight to their seats. Then the phone rings and Claire runs to answer it.

-Hi, yes mommy is here, okay I'll tell her, mommy someone is calling.

-Who is someone Claire?

- I don't know, someone- she chuckled and I couldn't tell her that she knows that she should ask who is calling before say anything.

- Hi, Clove speaking

- Hon it's Enobaria I just wanted to tell you that I will take care of the kids but I'll have to do it in the training center because I need to prepare some papers that Brutus needs, is that okay?

-Hum, yes I guess it is, I'm just nervous, what if he sees them? I mean is not like I'll just to and say hi remember me? I left four years ago and now I'm back and by the way this two are your children- now I was over reacting and nervous.

-Clo it's going to be okay, we are going to make sure that he doesn't see them and it's just going to be today, tomorrow the nanny will be here.

- You are right it's just that I'm nervous; we'll see you in a bit. - I hung and take Clove and Caden along with a million toys and games to the training.

Once we got there they immediately went to Enobaria's office and since there were only five minutes left to begin my class I went to the knife area, and the moment I went in I was overwhelmed by seeing so many knifes, I haven't use them in a long time. While I was pregnant Alec forbidden me to use them for my own safety and the babies, but when I was about 5 months he pissed me off one day, so because of the hormones and all that I threw one at him that luckily landed right next to his head and hitted the wall, the cute thing is that he didn't had time to get upset because my aim failed when the babies kicked me, it was the first time so we just sat there like hypnotized watching my belly.

I threw some to a target and as always hit it in the center, my students arrive while I was practicing and they were stunned to watch me does it. When I finished I greeted them and started talking about the class, the skills that they'll develop and the structure of the knifes, the time was up so I dismissed them not without promising that next day we will start practice.

I headed to the office and when I was in the hallway I felt a hand around my wrist knowing perfectly who the person was standing behind me was. I slowly turned around and looked at him. God, he was even more handsome that the last time I saw him, his blond hair was short and his blue eyes were just as I remembered them, just like the once I see every day in my daughter, but there was something different in them, they looked calmed, not like years ago when they looked furious and blood thirsty filled with anger.

-Clove- my name sounded so beautiful coming out of his lips- You are here.

I didn't answer, my eyes widened in the floor trying not to look at him, because if I'll do it then I will fall apart right there.

-Why? Why did you left? Do you have any idea of the hell that I've been living in? You broke me Clove- I felt the anger run through my veins and suddenly I remember the pain that I felt, the reason why I left, and just when I was about to burst and start yelling at him someone pulled my sleeve;

-Mommy, I'm hungry can we go home now?- my eyes went to Caden to Cato in a second and his eyes were wide open looking at my son trying to say something because he was speechless.

**I'm so extremely sorry that it tooked me so long to update, I went to a shopping spree with some friends to New York and guess what? I forgot my laptop and didn't have the files in my ipad so I was unable to do it. But here it is, I know is short but the other one will be longer I promise, again thanks for the reviews, It makes me so happy to know that you like it! Oh and by the way in aeropostale I saw a girl just like Clove and identical to Isabelle.**

**Xoxox mariane**


	5. Don't you remember

Chapter 5

Clove POV

(Okay so this whole Chapter is going to be a flashback from the days after Cato and Clove won the games and the things that happened)

Flashback 1

I couldn´t be happier, my life was so perfect right now, I was alive I had make it out of the Hunger Games and not by myself, somehow Cato and I had managed to get together out of the Arena and now we were able to spend the rest of our lives together and I couldn't wait to start. But here I am in the prep center with my stylist and my team getting me ready for the interviews of the Victory Tour.

-Clove you look just amazingly beautiful- Arianna, one of the members of my team said.

-Turn around so you can see yourself in the mirror- said my stylist Florala with a big smile on her green face.

I did what she told me and I couldn't believe what I was seeing, the reflection of a beautiful girl in the mirror, her hair was curly and felled past the shoulders, she had two tinny braids that ended up in a bow, she was wearing a light blue dress that had one shoulder and was made out of a silky fabric; her eyes looked big and expressive with long eyelashes and her lips were a soft pink color.

-Florala I think that we forget to apply the blush- Kasseri said while he turned to find a brush.

- Don't! I have the perfect solution for that- and then the mirror just vanished in front of me and instead Cato appeared, he looked handsome as ever with khaki pants and a light blue shirt that matched his eyes and my dress.

-You look just… perfect- he said while he was looking right into my eyes, and yeah that was all it tooked for me to get a totally bright red blush on my cheeks.

Cato POV

Flashback 2

The bright morning light woke me up, I turned to look at the clock, 9:30 am just any other Sunday morning, the only different thing was the delicate girl that was sleeping inside my arms, her hands rested on my bare chest and she looked so beautiful, so peaceful. It was strange to see her like that since she could murder you in a second without blinking but, when the games ended she had begun to change, she looked released and relaxed; she even looked younger, she had started to wear her hair down which makes her look even more beautiful if that was even possible.

She hadn't known till last week that I have been in love with her since I was 14 and she was 12, but I never got the courage to tell her and when I tought the time was right, she was reaped and I immediately volunteered, not because I wanted to go to the games but to protect her, we had been friends for almost 5 years and that day after the reaping I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend. And suddenly we were in the arena fighting for our lives, I had tried so hard to hide my feelings to protect us both but while we were in there I realized that I could lose her in just a second especially when Thresh almost ended her life, so I confessed my feelings and we spend a hmm… romantic night during the games and in a blink of an eye we had made it, we had won the hunger games, we had been in parties and celebrations and now I had her in my arms.

-Morning love- I heard her sweet sleepy voice and turned down to see her.

- Good morning sleeping beauty- she gave me a peck on the lips and smiled- I'm hungry can we have breakfast?

-Of course I will order it now- I pushed the buttons in the wall to order scrambled eggs, cereal, toast, pancakes and some fruit while Clove went to the bathroom, the food appeared immediately in a table in front of the bed.

- Cato I…- she covered her mouth and run inside the bathroom, she wouldn't let me in but I could hear that she was emptying her stomach in the toilet, she came out pale as a sheet of paper so I tooked her into bed again and got the food out of the room.

-I will be back with medicine to make you feel better, sleep a little bit more, I love you Clovely- I kissed her forehead and headed to the kitchen.

Flashback 3

Clove POV

Positive, positive, positive, positive, five pregnancy tests, a blood test and a urine test and they all tell me the same thing… positive. I didn't know if I should cry or laugh after all I'm just 17 and Cato is just 19 and now we are going to be parents?

I hadn't been feeling well the past days and Cato was starting to get worried so I asked Enobaria to come with me to the doctor, I described my symptoms and right away he told me that for sure I was pregnant but I preferred to have some tests that at the end just confirmed what the doctor had said; Enobaria was happy which was strange she asked me how many times had Cato and I done it, I answered just 2. –Well that's a lucky strike I guess- she said teasingly while we walked down the hallway to go to Brutus office were Cato had been all day.

I had been imagining how my baby will be, mine a Cato's certainly it will be beautiful, I was even starting to get excited, we were young , yes but we had already won the games, we had two houses in the Victor's Village and we could work in the training center, our child would have a good life and we had the possibility to be happy, the three of us.

But just when I was about to knock the door I heard the words that broke my heart in millions of little pieces, I turned to Enobaria and her eyes were wide opened looking at me, she just hugged me and I started sobbing, before I got louder she tooked me to my room and there I let go of my feelings and cried for hours; first it was sadness, then deception, then anger, then loneliness. The next morning I was in a train to district four with my bags, my broken heart and a little person growing inside me.

You know that even when someone breaks your heart, you still love him with all the little pieces?


	6. What hurts the most

Chapter 6

Cato POV

It was the first time I saw her after four years and she still had the power to make me breathless, my heart started beating faster and I can't quite describe the mix of emotions inside of me, anger, happiness, sadness, joy and those butterflies in the stomach that thing called love, because yes of course I am still in love with her.

She was still small and skinny, her bright green eyes were even beautiful or maybe is that I had been wishing to see them so badly, but there was a hint of sadness in them but other than that she was still the same maybe just her hair had changed, it was longer and felled past her waist, I was standing looking at her through the window for almost the entire class, when the students started to come out I went to the hallway that leaded to the office; when I saw her walking towards Enobaria's office I grabbed her wrist and I felt a strange tickling in my hand.

-Clove-I had been thinking a lot what I would say to her and now that was all that came out of my mouth- You are here.

She didn't say something but her eyes were avoiding me, then all the sadness and anger from the past years hitted me.

-Why? Why did you left? Do you have any idea of the hell that I've been living in? You broke me Clove- the days, months, years after she left had been the worst of my life.

_Flashback_

_It was Monday morning and I hadn't seen Clove since last morning so I woke up and walked right to her bedroom, I had to talk to her, to explain some things that I had been hiding for the last few weeks but only to protect her, Brutus told me that it would be better for all of us that way._

_I knocked the door softly but nobody answered, after waiting for a while I opened and walked into the room –Clovely? Are you here? - No answer, her bed has made which was weird since it was 8:00 am and she usually slept until 11:00 am or so, I closed the door and went to the dining room hoping to find her there, but only Brutus was there drinking black coffee sitting in a chair._

_-Morning- I murmured while drinking some orange juice._

_It tooked him a while to answer me but I had just assumed that he was in a bad mood or just hangover._

_-Morning kid, you better hurry up because we have some things to do today, now that the tour is over you will have to start your duties as a victor-_

_-Okay but what about Clove? - I asked- I haven´t seen her and she is not in her bedroom either-_

_Brutus face changed immediately, he looked worried and nervous, -Do you know where she is? - I asked getting nervous too._

_-Cato, she is gone- gone, gone, gone his words made echo in my head but I still didn't understand, I immediately ran to her bedroom and opened her drawers, they were empty, her closet, empty and lying in the middle of the bed was the ring that I had gave to her during the victory tour._

_The next months were a blur, I don't remember most of the things, it had been just me and a bottle until Enobaria came to my house one day and slowly convinced me to stop drinking, I looked myself at the mirror and couldn't even recognize me. That was the last time I drink, I tought that Clove wouldn't want me that way and she would never come back if I stayed like that._

_Time passed and I started to recover, I came to training again and started giving classes at the academy._

_End of flashback._

And now she was here, I saw her face change from sadness to anger when she heard my words and just when she was about to start yelling at me, I can tell it by the way her cheeks turned red, I saw a little hand pulling her shirt, when she turned around I got a better view of the person behind her. It was a little boy maybe three or four years old, blonde with green eyes he was familiar to me and I tried to remember from were, but then I heard the words that froze me…

-Mommy, I'm hungry can we go home now? - He said to Clove, mommy he just called her mommy that means that she has a kid, but who was his father? Why? , all of this questions in my mind in one minute; my eyes were glued to the little boy while I was trying to understand all of this.

Clove was pale and her eyes went from her son to me, and then the boy saw someone behind me because he yelled happily;

-You are heeeeere! - He ran towards a tall man with light brown hair and green eyes, green eyes, his green eyes.

-Hey kiddo, how are you today? I was near here and tought about taking you guys to grab a bite, how about that?

-Yes mommy is there come we'll go tell her- both of them walked toward us and he hugged Clove tightly.

-How does that sounds to you Clovers?- she quickly recomposed herself and smiled warmly at him- Of course I just have to finish something, can you wait for me outside?

-No mommy come now I'm really hungry, please?- he looked at her with puppy eyes and just when she was about to say something to me Enobaria got out of her office and called me.

-Cato can you come? Now?- She didn't wait for my answer and dragged me into the office while I saw Clove getting out, both of them were holding the kid hands, that was it, she was happy now, she had moved on, she has a son.

And just that easily my heart broke into even smaller pieces than last time, because I knew that I wasn't able to get her back, I had lost her.

**Sorry I know that this isn't such a good chapter but I promise next one will be better I just tought that I should update soon because all of your reviews make me soooooo happy! So Cato thinks that Alex is Caden's father but next chapter he will see certain blue eyed little girl again and he will start to wonder some things. I will also be including flashbacks for you to understand what happened before, don't get anxious you will find out what happened very soon.**

**Love, Mariane**


	7. Beautiful Eyes

**Bonjour pretty little readers so I decided to write another flashback chapter just for you to understand how many things happened during Clove was gone, I hope you enjoy it and pretty please lots of reviews!**

Chapter 7

Clove POV

It was a Friday afternoon, April 14 and the day was perfect, a little bit hot for me, but what can you expect of an eight and a half months pregnant girl? I was in the kitchen making dinner because Alec would be here any minute, it was our Friday ritual since I arrived to district four; he will arrive around 7:00 pm to my house with movies and my whim of the day, today it was mango ice cream with chocolate and gummy bears on top, I know, weird but these baby had been making me eat the most strange things.

-Darling I'm hoooooome! - Alec screamed while he left the movies in the living room and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

-Good I'm starving, you are lucky today I'm in the mood for lasagna so it´s in the oven, can you check it? - I told him while I was making the salad.

The little TV that I had in the kitchen was on and I was listening to the news obviously from the Capitol, when a reporter started to talk about the winners of past hunger games I got interested and started watching, suddenly he appeared in the screen, I hadn't even look at pictures for the last months so seeing his face made my eyes watery, he looked different, his eyes looked sad and I could say he had lost a few pounds. I was so absorbed in the TV that Alec's voice scared me;

-Clove there is water running down your legs! - Oh oh, I looked down and my legs were completely wet.

-I think my water just broke- suddenly I felt the most horrible pain in my abdomen and I bend down- This baby is coming now! - Alec was paralyzed- NOW ALEC NOW!

He quickly grabbed my bag and carried me to the car, it tooked us no more than ten minutes to get to the hospital but by that time I was yelling at everyone, God the pain was unbearable and the nurse kept telling me to breath and calm down.

-IF I COULD I WILL THROW YOU A KNIFE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'M FEELING HERE! DAMMIT JUST MAKE IT STOP! - Alec was next to me holding my hand and I swear I broke his fingers because I was squeezing them very hard.

- Now it's time to push Clove- the doctor came in and sited in front of me- I can see the head just push a little bit harder!- I was exhausted but when he said that, I knew that I will meet my baby really soon so I pushed with all my strength and seconds later I heard the most beautiful sound in the world

- It's a baby girl Clove- the doctor said to me smiling while the nurse was holding a little pink bundle.

-Can I see her? - I asked to the doctor.

-Yes but first you have to push a little more, the next one is coming, the head is already out-

-What?!- Alec and I asked at the same time- Other one? - I couldn't believe it, two babies that was wonderful and scary.

-You guys didn't now it? They are twins! - He said laughing.

-Do I look like I knew? - Okay now I was in a bad mood again but I wasn't able to say anything else because the pain made me scream- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWSH!

-Just a little more, there he is!- A boy, I have a baby boy and a baby girl, my angels, I wouldn't be alone ever again, the nurse gave Alec the girl while she put the boy in my arms, then he came to my side so I could see her.

And in that moment I knew my life will never be the same again, now I have someone to live for, someone to think before me, my son opened his eyes and they were the same color as mines, deep green but his hair was blonde just like his father, actually he looked exactly like him except for his eyes.

Alec placed my baby girl by my side, she was lovely, her hair was dark like mine and when she opened her little eyes I couldn't help it but cry; they were an exact replica of his eyes, those clear blue ocean eyes that leave me breathless. It still hurted to think about him but these two little angels would not be here if it wasn't for him. The voice of the nurse brought me back from my thoughts.

-Have you decided the names yet? - She nicely asked

-Claire Isabelle and Caden Cato.


	8. Kiss it better

Chapter 8

Cato POV

_And just that easily my heart broke into even smaller pieces than last time, because I knew that I wasn't able to get her back, I had lost her._

After she left Enobaria walked me in her office, I had to confess that I still loved Clove and Enobaria looked at me with shame as I was talking, I tried to ask her about the past years and about the little boy, but she refused to tell me something; she said that only Clove could tell me those things and that I should let time decide what will happen with us. So that night I decided that I would let her go, I wrote a letter for her even if I didn´t had the courage to give it to her it still helped me to let out my feelings.

_You left me here four years ago, without an explanation, you took the light away, you found another life Clove, but you also buried mine. Even when you weren't here I was still breathing that love, you broke me in pieces and you erased my kisses and now it hurts to see that someone else has your heart, I used to dream about hugging you again but I woke up and you were gone, and now that you are back it's hard to accept that I'm part of your past, but still I want you to know that you'll always be the love of my life, I wanted a life with you, but I'm going to let you be happy even if it kills me inside, after all if you are happy I'm happy right? _

_I love you forever Clovely._

It had been 3 weeks since that day, I saw her every day at the training center and even though I was trying my best it still hurts to see her and not being able to hug her, kiss her or at least talk to her. She on the other hand seemed to be avoiding me, even when we'll meet each other at lunch time or in the hallways she avoids to look at me in the eyes.

Today it's Monday and I have class with the boys from 13 to 15 years old, they are really excited because I will finally teach them how to use a sword in a combat but while we were in class I heard a lot of noise coming out of one classroom, the one of the 6 years old so I went over there to see what was happening, the room was a chaotic it seemed like a tornado has gotten in there but there was a little brunette girl crying in the corner.

-"Hello again Claire"- I kneeled beside her to see why she was crying but it scared me to see blood running down her cheek- "What happened to you? does it hurt a lot? From where is the blood coming out?

- "It hurts, here"- she was still sobbing and her blue eyes were watery but she touched her forehead and I saw that she had a large cut from above her eyebrow.

I quickly lifted her in my arms to go to the hospital that was inside the center, in our way there we found Enobaria;

-Claire! Oh what happened? Cato is she okay? - she looked really concerned; I had no idea why would she know the little girl until Claire called her auntie.

We walked into the ER and a nurse placed her in a hospital bed while the doctor started checking the wound, I felt oppression in my chest as I saw her there, so tinny and scared, she clearly reminded me of Clove when she used to wake up really scared by a nightmare; actually Claire looked a lot like her except by her blue eyes…

-Claire, I'm going to ask you a few questions okay princess? - the doctor nicely said to her- What is your full name and your age?

-Claire Isabelle I'm 3 years old I will be turning 4 in April- she answered quickly

- Okay sweetie and what is you mommy's name? - the doctor asked again while he was doing the stitches.

And before she was able to answer I heard a voice, her voice asking to a nurse where Claire was and then she entered to the room with a worried look on her face, but when she turned and looked at me she was also scared I could tell by the way her eyes widened from me to Claire.


	9. Figure it out

Chapter 9

Alec POV

Ever since Clove and the kids have returned to district 2 I was really happy, they were my family, I have known her since I was 8 years old and she was 7, my mother and hers were really good friends so basically we grew up together. I know everything about Clove's life, I was there when her brother died, and when we were younger she told me that she was in love with Cato, when her name was chose for the games my world fell apart but I still had faith that she would return safe home and then when she called me crying four years ago telling me that she was in district 4 it didn't took me 5 minutes to grab a train over there. There was a time when I tough I was in love with her but after a while the feeling went away I guess it was just a normal teenager thing, my relation with her is entirely a brother- like, she is my little one, I would do everything for her that's why I'm here cooking pancakes for Caden at 7:00 Monday morning.

-"Can I have whipped cream with my pancakes uncle Alec?" - Caden asked to me with a gigantic persuasive smile in his face, he was sitting in the table with a fork in one hand and a knife in the other one, I know, I know how can I give a knife to a 4 year old? Well she is Clove's son after all isn't he?

-"Yeah its okay Cade, but not too much, remember what mommy said about sugar?"- I answered to him.

About a week ago I went over to their place to check on Clove, she had been really down because of the Cato thing, honestly I'm not quite convinced about what happened between them, I had been seeing the way he looked at Clove for years, and believe me that is true love and after that she tooked care of her during the games, she saved her life when that guy from 11 almost kills her so I couldn't understand why would he do that, but well I went over there and we made the biggest mistake ever, we gave Claire and Cade banana splits with syrup and sprinkles at 9 pm, it's not surprising to say that they fall asleep until 4 am and Clove and I ended up exhausted after cleaning up their mess.

After breakfast I tooked Caden to the park and then we went to buy groceries to make food, he stayed with me today because he didn't wanted to go to the training center, so Clove left him at my place and tooked Claire with her;

-"The girls will be here to eat about at 2 pm Cade, what should we prepare?"

-"mmm, I know I know! A pizza covered with nutella and mango and gummy bears on top! And sprinkles because Claire loves them! And syrup cause mommy loves it too! And… whipped cream!"

-"Wow that is a lot of sugar kiddo! - I said laughing- how about spaghetti, hot dogs and French fries? And maybe, maybe after that mommy can make mango desert, do you like that?

- "Yes, that sounds yummy"- he said and dragged me over the store to get all the ingredients.

Once we were finished we headed back to the house to start on lunch, Cade insisted on helping me so I put him an apron and we started cooking, needless to say that the kitchen was a chaos it seemed that a gigantic tomato sauce bomb had exploded on it, at the end we were cleaned up and the meal was ready but Claire and Clove weren't here yet and it was 4 pm already. Caden was hungry so I gave him a hot dog and after eating he fell asleep in the coach, I was starting to get worried and just when I was about to call Enobaria the doorbell rang and I quickly got up to answer, when I opened the door I saw Clove, her eyes were watery and her face looked worried but what surprised me the most was the person standing behind her; it was Cato with Claire sleeping in his arms, she had a bandage in the forehead and her cheeks were wet as if she cried.

-"Clover what happened? Is she okay?" - I was worried to see them like that and overall to see Cato, what had happened? Did he know the truth?

- She tripped while she was playing in one of the center classrooms and she hitted her forehead on a table, they had to give her 5 stitches- Clove looked really scared, she was the most protective mother that I have ever seen, not over protective but she was always looking for her child not to be hurted or injured.

-"Mummy? Where are we?"- we heard Claire's sleepy voice and Cato and Clove sighted in relief- "We´re at uncle Alec's sweetie, come with me so I can take you to bed"- Clove said to her.

-"No I want Cato with me mommy"- she hugged him tightly by the neck and refused to go with her mum.

-"its okay princess, I would stay with you, Clove can you tell me where I can lay Claire? I will stay with you but you have to promise me that you are gonna get some rest okay?"- Clove guided Cato upstairs to the guest bedroom not before giving me a panic look while she walked behind them.

About fifteen minutes later Cade woke up and I told him what had happened with her sister, he wanted to see her so I tooked him upstairs and the moment he touched the ground he run to the bedroom, I leaned at the door and I saw Clove asleep by Claire side while Cato was holding the little girl's hand, when Cade saw Cato he started to talk with him.

-"You look familiar to me, who are you?"- He asked to the man that happened to be his dad, you couldn't deny the similarity between them, except for Cade's eyes that were green.

-"I'm Cato, how are you Caden?"- I could tell by the look on his eyes that he had also realized the resemblance between the kid and himself.

-"I'm fine but worried about sissy, is she going to be okay?"- Cade had that puppy like face that he does when he is sad or scared.

-" Yeah buddy she is okay, just a little tired but look at her, when she wakes up you will be able to play with her"- Cato answered him and them took him on his lap so he could be closer to his mom and sister.

They were a family, it wasn't fair that the kids weren't able to be with their dad, it was not okay that Cato didn't know about his child and he tought that Clove and I are together and on top of that it was wrong that she thinks that he doesn't loves her and he thinks that she don't loves him. I am going to find out what really happened four years ago.

-"Hello, Enobaria? Its Alec can you meet me? I'm going to need your help with something"-.


	10. Fix You

Chapter 10

Clove POV

I woke up with my daughter's tiny body next to mine, Claire was sleeping peacefully but she still had traces of tears running down her soft pink cheeks, an you bet she cried a lot, when Enobaria called me I immediately ran to the emergency room, I could hear her cry from outside so I asked a nurse where she was. Needless to say that I almost have a heart attack when I saw Cato holding her hand while the doctor was doing her stitches, for a minute I froze, he had only saw Caden so he had no idea that Claire was mine too.

"Honey, how are you? I'm so sorry I shouldn´t have left you alone, does it hurts a lot?- I asked to my baby, she looked so little and helpless sitting in the bed with a bandage on her forehead.

"Mommy id hudts"- Claire only speaks that way when she was scared or sad , and her eyes were watery but still she didn't extend her arms to me like she always does, instead she was holding Cato's hand tightly and he was rubbing her back.

"Clove I think is better if we get Claire to your house so she can rest"- He said to me calmly but I could notice in his eyes that he was confused about me and the kids.

"It's okay Cato thank you so much but I think I can do it by myself, besides I will take her to Alec's house because he is babysitting Caden"

"No mommy no! I want him to stay with me please can Mr. Cato come with us?"- My daughter was blackmailing me with her puppy like face.

I looked up to Cato and he nodded then gently lifted Claire in his arms, she immediately hugged him tightly by the neck and leaned her head in his shoulder.

Alec's house was near the training center so we got there really quickly and we didn't talk a lot except for Claire questions to Cato, like how old are you? Where do you live? And then she asked if he knew me from before, he looked at me sadly and said that we used to know each other a long time ago.

When we got to the house Alec opened the door looking worried then I quickly explained what had happened and Cato suggested to take Claire into bed, I guided him upstairs but before I looked at Alec with anxiety, God I was going to be alone with him after all this time and it was for granted that he was going to ask some questions.

Surprisingly he didn't, once we put Claire in bed she immediately fall asleep, he was sitting next to her, just looking at her and running his fingers trough her hair, that and the way his eyes showed an enormous tenderness towards my daughter made me feel a knot in my throat. I know that I was going to have to tell him the truth but I still can't forget all that I have been trough, I had a reason to leave, he didn´t even looked for me, I guess that what I heard out of Brutus office 4 years ago was true even when I had been trying to deny it so many times.

"She looks just like you"- Cato said still looking at Claire, which unconsciously made me smile.

"You say it because her eyes are closed right now, but with those bright blue eyes she doesn't look so much like me"- God. What. Have. I. Done? Did I just really bring out that?

"Well yeah you are right about that, Caden eyes are exactly like yours"- He said smiling at me, he still leaves me breathless with that smile of him, his trademark smile the one that my son has.

I don't know at what time I fall asleep but Cato was gone when I woke up, I went downstairs to find Caden and Alec watching Go Diego Go! In the living room.

"Hi mommy, how is sissy doing?- Caden looked over the couch to ask me, he was such a loving and protective brother of course they fight sometimes, but he was always looking after his sister.

"She is fine sweetie, she is still sleeping and I don't think she'll woke up till tomorrow"

"How about if you guys stay for a sleepover?"- Alec said and Caden eyes immediately light up, Oh Alec spoiled my kid so much.

"Yeeeeees! Yes mommy?"- Now he has the exact puppy face that her sister used for convincing me to bring Cato with us.

"Okay okay but I'm going to have to run to the house to get pj's and clothes for tomorrow I'll be back soon"- Our house wasn't far from Alec's place we had moved to the Victor Village about a week ago.

I got into my house and put pajamas and clothes for my children, I also grabbed clean clothes for me, pillows and teddy bears, when I was heading to the exit gate, someone called my name.

"Clove!"- It was Cato, he was getting out of his house, only wearing pajama pants, like only that, he came to me and asked for Claire.

"She… she's okay, better now"- I couldn't help to look at his abs and arms- "I can't thank you enough for helping me with her"

"It's nothing, she is enchanting "- he said- "Just like her mother"- Okay totally blushed cheeks, that's what the man causes on me.

"Clove I was wondering if we could talk, maybe grab a coffee I really need to do it"- He was right there are a lot of things that I need to say.

"How about Friday afternoon? My kids stay with Alec for movie night, is that okay for you?"

"Yeah that will be fine, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow, good night"- he said but he still was standing there.

"To you too, and really thanks for today"

"Clove, can… can I hug you?"- Cato was blushing he, the most confident Casanova in the world was blushing!

"Sure"- I can't lie I had missed his arms for so long, he made me feel safe and protected when he hugged me, I rested my head on his chest, the familiar smell filled my nose as I remember the good memories with him, but then I remember what he did so I quickly back off.

"Sorry, gotta get back, god night"- I said as I quickly start walking away without even looking back.

CATO POV

_FLASHBACK_

_It was a Thursday afternoon and Clove and I had the afternoon for us, there were no other parties till tomorrow, the victory tour had been long but we were only missing 3 districts and then we could go home._

_Clove had dragged me to the kitchen to teach me how to make brownies, of course 2 hours later, the kitchen was a mess, we were a mess, but the brownies were really good and we were sitting in the floor eating._

"_My mom taught me this recipe, she said that someday I should make it for my kids"- she was sitting in the counter swinging her legs and licking the bowl._

"_Do you want to have kids someday?"- I asked curiously, we had never really talked about that, after all I was just 19 and she 17._

"_Yes someday, but you know something? I will only have them with you"- she answered smiling, that caused a warm feeling in my chest._

"_My mother always used to tell me that she wanted a house full of grandchildren when she got older, I guess she wouldn't be able to do that anymore"- I said sadly, my mother is the most important person to me, even though she died 2 years ago._

"_Then I'll tell you something, if you and I have a baby girl, we´ll name her Isabelle, after your mother"- Clove was great, I certainly was looking forward to marry her and have kids._

"_That's why I love you Clovely"-_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I'm sorry I've been very busy with school but I promise I'll update soon, It made me so sad to see that the story has a lot of views but not so much reviews , I would really like you to review, let me know if you like it or not, your ideas, thoughts, suggestions etc pretty pretty please!

I love you all for reading!

Marianne


	11. Speak Now

Chapter 11.

Cato POV

Today it's Thursday and the week seems endless to me since I've been looking forward to Friday like crazy, you could say that my relationship with Clove has been improving, we say hi to each other when we cross at the center and she smiles at me which had me with a smile on my face all week long, in addition Claire came yesterday to my office, she was wearing a pink floral dress with ballet flats, her hair was up in a ponytail but she still had a bandage on her forehead and she was holding a tray full of brownies in her small hands.

"Hi Mr. Cato, may I come in?"- She asked sweetly

"Of course princess, to which I owe the honor of your visit?"- I asked playfully, while she made her way all around my desk to stand at my side.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me when I got hudt so mommy helped me to make this for you"- she said with a big bright smile on her face extending the tray to me.

"Well that is really sweet of you Claire but believe me you don't have to thank me for anything princess, and how about you and me go to find milk to eat one of your delicious brownies"-

Her smile got bigger I said that and she immediately grab my hand and started pulling me to the door, Claire was telling me how much she liked chocolate and gummy bears and how much she wanted to eat brownies when we ran into her mother.

Clove was wearing skinny jeans, an oversized light pink sweater, flats and her hair was put in a messy braid and she looked stunningly beautiful; she looked up at me, then the brownies and then her daughters smiley face.

"So, where are you two going?"- She asked suspiciously looking at us.

"Um we were going to the kitchen for a healthy apple?"- Genius, good one Cato.

"What have I told you about eating sweets before lunch missy?"- Claire looked down to the floor and started playing with her hands.

"Come on Clove it will just be a tinny little piece, right princess?"- I said to the ladies and Claire put on her please mommy please face.

"Okay but you better eat up everything that I give you at lunch Claire"- she said with her little hands resting on her hips, she looked so cute like that, actually she looks so cute being a mom, God how I'd wish that the twins were mine.

Clove said that she was going with Brutus and she will be back in about an hour so she left not without warning us, well mostly to me, not to eat too many chocolate.

In the kitchen we found cold milk so I served two glasses and sat Claire on the countertop, her face quickly got covered with chocolate so I had to clean her up and there I was looking at her, she was swinging her legs and it reminded me a lot to Clove, she actually once try to teach me how to bake brownies, there is something special about Claire I don't know what it is but every time I see her I feel the need to protect her to hold her, suddenly I heard Clove's voice calling us and she entered to the kitchen holding Caden by the hand, he was wearing a dirty soccer uniform and he immediately run towards his sister.

"Thanks for taking care of Claire today Cato"- Clove looked exhausted, of course what would I expect with two kids.

"It was nothing Clo, I really enjoyed spending time with her, and how about you buddy I see that you play soccer, did you had a game today?"- I asked to Caden I haven't really get to know him

"Yeah, but I'm really not so good at it"- he said sadly

"Of course you are honey, its just that you are still little and you need to practice a lot, you know I will teach you if I could but I'm not really good at that"- Clove said looking at me.

That was so true, once I try to teach her how to play, all I have to say is that she ended up with a broken arm and I buying hundreds of flowers for her.

"I could teach you if you want, on the afternoons after I'm done with my class"- Caden face light up with a smile when he heard me.

"Yaaay that will be awesome Mr. Cato"

"That is so kind of you Cato, really thank you, now you two is time to go we need to get home to shower and then make dinner"- Clove tooked her bags and her kids and they all wished me good night of course Claire hugged me and kissed me.

Next morning when I woke up I was in a very good mood, because I will see Clove, Claire and Caden plus I was finally going to have the opportunity to talk to her, I had been thinking all night long what would I say, finally I decided that I was going to take it easy, try not to get angry or something.

I got into the shower and put on my training clothes, I went downstairs to drink coffee and ate one of Claire's brownies then I headed to the academy, my morning classes went fast, then after lunch I went with Caden, he is a very smart kid, I patiently taught him the basic moves of soccer for about an hour then Enobaria went to pick him up to take a shower because he and her sister were going to Alec's house.

On my way out I ran into Clove, she was wearing a coral sun dress with sandals and her hair up in a ponytail.

"Brutus is looking for me; I guess it won't take me long so I'll meet you at the coffee shop okay?"- She said hurriedly heading to his office.

Then I walked to my house and tooked another shower, I put on dark jeans and a black buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up, I combed my messy hair and went to the coffee when I got there Clove was nowhere to be found, I waited for about half an hour, and just when I was about to leave my cell phone rang, it was Enobaria, I picked up and she didn't even let me say hi.

"Cato, listen to me Clove had an accident, she is injured, we're on our way to the hospital right now I need you to go to her house and look for her insurance papers okay?"

**Chachachachan, hi my dear readers first thanks to all of you for following this story I really love you and I promise to try my best, I know I know this chapter is too much drama but I promise next one will be better, ans I will have a surprise for you. I wrote this in a hurry I even wrote it in my blackberry cause I didn't wanted to keep you in suspense anymore. Hope yu like it! And as you know thank you so much for the reviews you have no idea how happy you make me.**

**Xoxoxoxox**

**Mariane.**


	12. If I knew then

Chapter 12

Clove POV

On Friday morning I woke up with a strange feeling on my chest, I was nervous about talking to Cato but there was something else that I couldn't explain, I went to wake my kids up and weirdly they didn't complained and immediately started to dress up, Claire was happy to see Cato as always and I bet that Caden was looking forward to see him too. I have to admit it he has been so nice with them, protecting Claire and helping Cade, also he was being nice and helpful to me thing that I honestly did not expected, he should be angry because I left him without an explanation, even though I also had my reasons.

I made French toast with bananas and strawberries for breakfast and after cleaning up I left them watching TV at the living room while I quickly went to dress up, I entered to my dresser and it seemed like I had nothing to wear, I didn't wanted to look like I tried a lot but I didn't wanted to look messy either; finally I decided on a coral sundress with a beige cardigan on top and golden strappy sandals, my hair was a messy so I got it up in a high ponytail. I looked at myself in the mirror and applied some blush and lipstick, there ready to go, I was not training today so my outfit was okay.

On my way to the office I dropped Cade and Claire at the daycare that is inside the training center , after Monday's accident I didn't wanted them to go with me if I wasn't going to be able to check on them and Alec was working so I left them there for a few hours, they kissed me goodbye and before going in Cade came to me and hugged me

"Mommy will you come for me to take me with Mr. Cato?"

"Of course Cade, I will be here in a couple hours, take care of your sister and have fun honey"- I hugged him tightly and he gave me a kiss.

"Mooooomy I love you! Bye bye!"- Claire yelled at me, so typical of her, she was already playing with some other little girls so she blows me a kiss.

It had always been that way, ever since the twins born Claire was the loud, social, talkative one and Cade was shy and quiet, when they started sleeping alone on their crib Claire would wake up at the middle of the night screaming, I used to change her diaper, feed her, lull her and nothing would make her stop until I put her back on the crib and Caden rolled next to her to hold her hand, that was the only way.

The morning went fast; I was doing paper work when Enobaria came into the office

"Hi Clove I haven't seen you all day long, where are my little ones?" She asked, she loves them; she was there since they were born, and after all we are the only family that she has left.

"I've been very busy organizing some files that Brutus gave to me, they are at the day care until.. Oh it's already time to go for them and I haven't finished, I have to take Caden with Cato, he is going to teach him football"

"Well that is a surprise, he is really getting involved with them"- she said half smiling- "Have you tought about telling him already?"

"We are going to have coffee this afternoon and I think I will tell him, but first I want to make clear everything that happened that day, I want to know if everything was true, then I'll decide if I should tell him or not"- I sighted- "But it seems like I'm never going to be done with this papers"

"How about if I go pick up the twins, take Cade with Cato and take Claire to get lunch so you can finish and in the afternoon I'll take them over to Alec's, I have to talk to him anyways"- this woman was an angel.

"OMG that will be great! Thank you so much"- I smiled at her thankfully

"Anything for my babies, see you later Clo"

I finished like about 5 so I went to find Cato but before I ran into Brutus assistant and she told me that he was looking for me, and then I ran into Cato

"Brutus is looking for me; I guess it won't take me long so I'll meet you at the coffee shop okay?"- I said hurriedly heading to his office.

When I got to his office he said that he wanted to discuss some of the new programs with me and while we were talking we heard a lot of noise coming out of the gym, we quickly got up and ran over there, the students were around someone, I pushed them away and quickly got into the middle since I'm smaller than Brutus, then I saw it, two students were fighting but one of them had a knife on his hand and he was about to stab the other one; without even thinking I got in the middle of them trying to stop him, but I was very slow or him really quick because I felt a stinging pain in my right side and the blood started running trough my hands, suddenly it all started to get dark and the last thing I heard was Brutus voice calling for help.

Cato POV

I felt my heart downtrodden in my chest when I heard what Enobaria told me, Clove was hurt, my tiny Clovely was hurt, I wanted to run to the hospital but they needed the insurance papers so instead I run to the Victor's Village, surprisingly her door was unlocked and I went upstairs, I looked for them on her night table but there was nothing, she had a small desk but the drawers were empty then I went to the dresser, there were small doors on top of the drawers so I opened and started to clutter everything in there, finally I found them.

I was about to leave when two envelopes felled from there and fell right in front of me, I picked them up to put them away but one sheet with flowers and bears caught my attention, It was Claire's birth certificate:

_DISTRICT FOUR GENERAL HOSPITAL_

_NAME: CLAIRE ISABELLE FUHRMAN_

_WEIGHT: 2.200 KG_

_SEX: FEMALE_

_APRIL 14__TH __2008_

The other sheet had cars and balloons on it, I guess its Cade's:

_DISTRICT FOUR GENERAL HOSPITAL_

_NAME: CADEN CATO FUHRMAN_

_WEIGHT: 2.250 KG_

_SEX: MALE_

_APRIL 14__TH__2008_

I froze; I didn't know what to think, Claire Isabelle, _(FLASHBACK) –If we ever have a baby girl I will name it Isabelle for your mother,_ her blue eyes, Cade's hair, his middle name is Cato.

They are mine?

**So here it is, you made me so happy with your reviews that I couldn't wait to update just because I love you so much guys. Hope you enjoy it! And expect more soon, this is getting better.**

**Lots of love**

**marianeclover**


	13. Heavy Heart

Chapter 13

Cato POV

I was frozen. Slightly in shock, a swirl of emotions overtook me: confusion, anger, joy, happiness, pain and confusion again but most of all happiness, if they were mine how come Clove never told me? Why would she keep something like this from me? Even if my name wasn't on the certificate it was pretty clear to me that I was their father, Cade's middle name is Cato, his hair is blonde like mine, Claire's middle name is Isabelle just like my mother's, after all Clove fulfilled the promise that she made years ago, and Claire has the same color eyes as me, I always assumed that it was merely coincidence of course now I know that is because she is mine, they are mine, those two amazing kids are mine.

Suddenly I remember why I am here, I quickly pick up the insurance papers that slipped of my hand minutes before, Clove is injured in the hospital, I don´t know how badly and I just found out that we are parents; It took me no longer that 5 min to get to the hospital and when I enter to the ER area I see Enobaria sitting in a couch sobbing while Brutus is next comforting her, I was about to head to them when Alec gets in with a worried look on his face.

"I just talked to a nurse she says that Clo is in surgery she can't tell us anything else until the doctor comes out"

"Can someone please explain me what happened to Clove?"- I anxiously ask to them and Enobaria hugs me, she is still crying so Brutus begins to talk.

"We were at my office when we he heard a lot of noise in one of the classrooms so we went to check what was going on, two students were fighting, she got there extremely quickly and I wasn't able to stop her, she tried to split them out and the knife got into her abdomen we don´t know more"- he explained sadly, he was worried even though he didn´t wanted to show it.

"Okay so I think that we are going to have to wait, that's all we can do"- I was extremely worried about her, in this moments the anger that I felt to her for not telling me the truth had vanished and it was replaced with a heavy oppression in my chest- "Were are the twins?"

"They are with Leigh at the training center, we have no one else to take care of them but I will pick them up as soon as the doctor tell us how she is"- Alec said, she was leaning against the wall, running his hands trough his hair nervously.

Two endless ours went by and finally the doctor came out of the O.R, the four of us stand up quickly and approached him.

"How is she?"- Enobaria asked, it was the first time she had spoken since we arrived.

"Her condition is stable; we had to remove her appendix because the knife burst it but that is not something to worry about, the problem is that she lost a lot of blood during surgery, she is very weak right now, but we hope that she will recover soon"

We all let out a sigh of relief when we heard that she was going to be okay, and then he returned to check on Clove, a nurse came a few minutes later to tell us that she would be translated to a room soon and then we could go and see her. Alec said that he was going to take the twins to his house and he will come back in the morning, I wanted to be with them so badly but I needed to stay with Clove, Brutus said that he was going to take off too because he still needed to go to the training center.

Enobaria and I stayed alone at the waiting room, she was calmer now and I was wondering whether or not I should ask her about this whole situation, I was sure that she knew everything, all of those trips that she took the last years were to visit Clove, I had recently found out that she had been living in district four and that's where Brutus told me that Enobaria was visiting some relatives apparently.

"Excuse me; the patient is in her room now, if you want to go see her is the 145"- the voice of the nurse got me out of my thoughts.

"Thank you so much, Cato would you like to go first?"- Enobaria asked me and I simply nodded.

I entered to the room and I felt my heart ache when I saw Clove, she had tubes connected to her body, an oxygen mask and two intravenous catheters, one for the medicine and the other one for the blood transfusion. She looked so teeny tinny, her hair was in a messy bun and her beautiful face was pale with dark circles under her eyes. I wanted so much to see her awake, even if she yelled at me like she used to, I just want to know that she is going to be okay. I sit in the couch next to her bed and grab her small hand, I was there for about two hours just watching her and talking to her until the nurse came to tell me that the visiting hours were over.

"You are the strongest person I've ever known Clovely, you are going to get better soon"- I leaned to her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

_2 days later_

It was Monday and Clove has not awakened yet, the doctors said that it was normal but I was starting to get even more worried for her, I had been in the hospital everyday in case something happened, yesterday I had Claire and Caden with me the whole afternoon, Enobaria and Alec explained them that mommy was sick so she had to rest a couple of days so she could be better soon, they were sad at the beginning but then the doctor said that they would be able to visit her on Monday, which is today so I'm taking them to the hospital right now, Enobaria and Brutus were already on the waiting room and they were smiling, as soon as they see us she quickly got up to approach me.

"Cato she is recovering, she woke up a few hours ago"- I can't describe the joy that I felt when she told me that, the kids and I almost run towards her room but a nurse told us to keep it calm.

When we entered Clove was in sitting in her bed eating some jelly, her face immediately light up when she saw her children, I had to stop them from jumping right at her instead I placed each one at her sides, they hugged and kissed her really carefully.

"Cato?"- she asked softly-"How long have you been here?"

"Since Friday, yesterday I went home to take care of this little monsters"- I answered without looking at her because I was playing with the kids on the floor.

Clove remained quiet for a long time and when I turned at her to see what was happening I saw her watery eyes and a guilty expression in her face;

"You already know the truth don't you?"- she asked.

**So sorry to leave you with cliffhangers I know I'm mean, but please don't hate me. I hope you like this chapter and you know that suggestions, complains, and everything is truly appreciated on the reviews, let me know if you like it! Love you all for reading and even more for reviewing!**

**marianeclover**


	14. The Story of Us

**A/N: First of all I truly want to apologize for not updating in a while, I've had a really bad time the past days because my aunt got sick and she is still in the hospital so I needed to support my family, anyways thank you so much for the reviews and favs they meant the world to me! I runoff to the cafeteria to write this short and fluffy chapter just for you to know that I'm still here and probably on Sunday I will have time to update an amazing chapter. Thanks for your understanding, Love you all!**

Chapter 14

The Story of Us

Clove POV

The first time that saw Cato I was 10 years old and it was my first day at District 2 Training Center, I appeared to be excited and confident but the truth was that I was scared and nervous, I was the smallest of my group by far with my 1.46 m also the fact that I was ahead of the boys and girls from my age did not helped either. Our trainer was explaining the rules and schedules to us; I was distractedly looking to the other side of the gym when I saw him. He was tall and strong, his hair was dirty blond and his eyes were an amazing deep blue color, I was staring at him when our eyes met and he gave me that selfish, arrogant smile. I smiled back at him the same way.

One day I got earlier to practice, I had quickly discovered that my talent was definitely with knifes, so I tried to train earlier than my group to practice a little bit before class, I was in the gym throwing knifes at a target when I heard a voice behind me.

"Whoa! Little freckles girl has good moves"- I turn around to met, of course, his icy blue eyes and that arrogant, mocking smile.

I decided to ignore him so I turned around to continue with my business, after a few minutes I felt his hand on my forearm and he sharply turned me around to meet his eyes.

"I was talking to you freckles"- he said angrily, of course, golden boy was not used to being ignored; I shoved his hand and took a step backwards.

We were looking at each other furiously , Jesus he was so annoyingly annoying that's the only word I can use to describe him, after a while he smiled and said: "I hope you're really good little freckles with that size you really have to" and then he started to make his way out of the gym.

Just when he was about to open the doors I threw a knife that landed right between his fingers that were pushing the door, he froze for a few seconds and then slowly turned to face me.

"Don't you ever call me little again, and maybe I will consider letting you keep your fingers"- I said roughly, seeing his stunned face made me laugh, then he seemed to recompose and left not before giving me a genuine smile.

Since that day we slowly begin to get closer, sometimes we trained together, he taught me how to use a sword and I taught him how to throw a knife decently; of course we had our fights since we were really competitive, once I cut him on his forehead, when I was 12 and he was 14 he broke my arm during an exercise, but every single damage was quickly forgiven. Our friendship grow over the years, Cato was my everything, my friend, my teacher, my trainer, my confident, he was there when my brother died, when someone broke my heart for the first time, he almost slapped me when I cried over a the guy, "You deserve better Clovely" he said. I didn't even realized when I had started feeling different about him, like I felt a warm, cozy feeling in my heart every time that I saw him, when he grabbed my hand it felt like tickling and when he looked at me I couldn´t look back at him.

By the time Cato was going chosen to go to the 74th Hunger Games I was hopelessly in love with him, my heart sank when he told me the news, I knew he was strong, yes but that didn't meant that I was not extremely worried about him, what if I loosed him? What if I never saw him again? All those thoughts haunted me till the day before the reaping when our trainer came in while we were having lunch and announced that Cato was not going to volunteer this year, they wanted him to wait to the Quarter Quell next year so an older boy named Aiden was going to do it this year. I felt so relief when I heard that but my happiness didn't last longer because next day at the reaping my name was picked out, and after that while they were picking the male tribute Cato immediately volunteered. I cried all the way to the Capitol, I was mad at Cato for volunteering because I knew that we had to become enemies, the day of the interviews he reached me in the elevator, I hadn't spoke to him since we left our district.

"Clo, listen to me for just a minute"- He said with shaky voice- "The only reason I volunteered was to protect you".

I didn't answered and when the elevator doors opened I ran straight to my bed and fell apart, moments later I felt his hand on my shoulder and I turned around to look at him.

"I'm sorry Cato, I shouldn't have reacted like that"- I said with sleepy voice.

He didn't say a thing, just laid in the bed next to me, I buried my face in his face and he ran his fingers through my hair trying not to think that next day we were going to be fighting for our lives in the arena.

Before I was completely asleep I tought I heard him mumble something but I wasn't sure if it was a part of my dream or I was too sleepy:

"I love you Clovely, and I will get you out of that arena safe, even if it's the last thing I do"- And then he gently pressed his lips against my forehead.


	15. Be Brave

Chapter 15

Be Brave

Clove POV

Darkness surrounded me, my body felt numb and I wanted to open my eyes but I just couldn't; the last thing I remember was Brutus calling for help with a scared look on his face, and now I'm lying on a bed, I see shadows through my eyelids but my ears don't get what a voice is telling me.

"Clove, can you hear me? Try to open up your eyes please"- It's a voice that I don't know but then I hear Enobaria asking something to the other person.

"Are you sure she is going to be okay?"- She sounds concerned.

"Yes we just have to give her time to rest, she might experience post-trauma and the lost of blood might still make her feel weak"- I assumed that he was a doctor, now I remember that I tried to separate two students that were fighting, but I got in to quickly when I saw the knife that one of them was holding.

"Maybe she will wake up later, the twins are dying to see her"- she sighted- "I should go check on them"

I hear footsteps walking away and as much as I try to get up to talk to them and say that I'm okay I just can't, it's like my body won't respond me. I wanted to run and hug my babies, kiss them and tell them that everything would be okay but I couldn't and the darkness dragged me back again.

_1 day later_

I was dreaming, Claire and Cade were running in the grass of a meadow they were laughing happily and I was sitting under a tree watching them, suddenly I felt someone touching my hand; I looked up to see who it was and I saw Cato smiling lovingly at me. We and our children were happy, together as a family, then his mouth started moving and he said something that I couldn't understand because a voice from like, the real world brought me back.

"You are the strongest person I've ever known Clovely, you are going to get better soon"- And then he leaned at me and placed a kiss on my forehead.

_2 days later _

Suddenly I woke up, I was in a hospital room with peach colored walls, there was a nightstand beside my bed with a floral arrangement on top of it, lilacs, my favorite flowers, there was a couch in front of my bed and a bunch of "Get well soon" balloons and cars were placed at the side.

I pressed a button and a nurse immediately came into my room, she checked my blood pressure and temperature and said that the doctor would be here soon to talk to me.

He came in about 15 minutes later and was very happy to find me awaken, he said that I had lost a lot of blood during surgery because they had to take my appendix out, and that luckily almost miraculously the blade had not hurted a vital organ.

"Um, I'm kind of hungry"- I said woefully to the doctor- "Is that possible for me to eat something now?

"Of course you are, the nurse will bring you something in a minute"- he said while he laughed.

Then he said that I will probably stay in for another day or two and then I will be able to go home, he said goodbye and while he was going out of the room the nurse came in with a tray. I had jelly, apple juice and toast, not too bad, I tought, Caden would love to eat some of these. My babies, I want to see them so badly and as if I had wished it they walked inside my room and they almost jump on top of me, if it wasn't for Cato who stopped them to explain that mommy was sick so they had to be careful he placed them at my side and they hugged me and kissed me.

"Cato"- I said softly while I watched him play with Claire and Cade with some rubber gloves- "How long have you been here?"

"Since Friday, yesterday I went home to take care of this little monsters"- He answered without looking at me because he was inflating the gloves to use them as balloons.

He had been here all the time, even when he didn´t have to, he had taked care of my children and he was so caring and kind with them. I felt so guilty, I was supposed to tell him the truth on Friday but I haven´t been able to do it, I was keeping him apart from them, if they were not together it was only my fault because no matter what Cato had done in the past I had no right to keep him apart from his daughter and son. I was looking at them playing and the look on Cato's eyes caught my attention and just like that suddenly I knew that he already knows the truth, my eyes got watery and I felt a lump in the throat.

"You already know the truth don't you?"- I asked as he turned to see me.

His eyes looked sadly and confused at me, but to my surprise he didn't looked angry or so, he slowly got up and walked towards my bed.

"Yes, I found it out a couple of days ago"- I intended to interrupt him and try to explain-"Don't, I don't want to talk about this here, what I need is for you to recover and then we will talk".

I could not believe my ears, this Cato was a lot different that the one I used to know, he talked to me so calmly while the old him would had exploded in screams and complaints to me. He looked at his wristwatch and then at Claire and Cade.

"Guys, I have to go quickly to the training center but I will be back in an hour meanwhile you can stay here with mommy just be quiet okay? And when I come back we will go to eat diner"- he said at my, well our, babies; Claire blow him a kiss and he leaned to kiss my forehead.

"Have some rest Clove and you better eat all of your food, I'll be back soon"

"But, we have to talk, I... I have to explain…"- he stopped at the door and turned to look at me.

"All that you need to know is that I already love them with all my heart, they just have me wrapped around their little fingers, and I think they deserve a family"- and he just closed the door.

Silent tears started running down my cheeks as I understood what had just happened, but those were happy tears because Cato loved Claire and Cade and they will finally have a daddy.


	16. One more night

Chapter 17

One more night

Cato POV

Today it was the day when Clove finally will be out of the hospital, after she woke up the doctors said that she was stable but they wanted to keep her in observation a few more days just to be completely sure that she was fine, so Enobaria, Alec and I have been like crazy all week taking turns to take care of the twins and Clove, it has been amazing to get to know them and spend time with them but I have not yet assimilated the fact that that they are mine, of course that I have been avoiding the subject with Clove because I don't want to discuss it until she is fully recovered but is hard to hide my feelings, sometimes when I'm watching them play or Cade learns something new or Claire kisses me good night it is impossible to forget the fact that I have missed to many things during their life; but I calm myself down and remind that I should wait till I talk with Clove and not prejudge her.

"Claire! Please sit down for a minute, mommy needs to rest!"- Enobaria said while she was helping Clove to sit down in the couch of her living room.

"But I want you to play with me mommy"- Now she was blackmailing her mother with a sad puppy face.

"She will play with you princess but later on after she rests a little ok?"- I said to my daughter and I lead her to the kitchen to give her a cookie, or anything that calms her down.

Caden on the other hand was quietly sitting next to Clove helping her to suit the pillows, those two are like water and oil, and they have so different personalities, needless to talk about their physical appearance, they are like a perfect genetic mix and match of Clove and I.

"So if mommy can't play with me can you?"- Claire told me and of course how I could say no to that cute face, she had me wrapped around her little finger immediately.

10 minutes later…

Mr. Bun, Sissy and I were sitting on the tea table while Miss. Claire was serving us raspberry tea and cookies; she was wearing a pink sparkling skirt and a diamond tiara while I was wearing a blue top hat and a red, also sparkling, bowtie. We played for a while with dolls and stuffed animals and when it was time for the afternoon lunch we started picking up all the toys.

While we were going downstairs I heard Brutus voice in the kitchen, when we entered everyone was sitting in the table, there was a jar full with coffee in the center but no one had touched it.

"Claire, take your cereal and go eat it at the living room with Cade ok? He is watching tangled"- Clove said to our daughter and she run off with her brother instantly.

"Cato today I received a visit from the Capitol in the training center, President Snow will be arriving tomorrow to the district and there will be a several events in which we all are going to have to go"- Brutus explained and he handed each one an elegant envelope with our names on it.

"God I hate this kind of stuffs"- Clove rolled her eyes, annoyed- "I haven't been in one of these events since the Victory Tour".

She suddenly shut up like she had said something bad, and in fact she had, Brutus and Enobaria were staring to see my reaction but I just ignored them and went to find something to open the envelope.

"Well I guess that we will have a lovely evening tomorrow night"- the four of us sight in resignation.

"And oh! Wait another lovely surprise, prep teams from Capitol will be also arriving tomorrow morning to help us get ready for the party"

How Great.

Clove POV

At 6 am next morning my former prep team arrived to my house, the twins were staying with Alec because Cato and I had decided to keep them away from the Capitol people.

So here I am being tortured with facials, wax, scrubs and lots of makeup, my hair was now straight and silky falling past my waist, my finger nails were manicured and painted in a sparkling golden color, the kind that my daughter would love; I was sitting in a chair complaining about the lingerie that they had made me wear, I had a black lacey lingerie set along with black hosiery and a garter with a tinny blue ribbon.

"It goes with the dress pretty"- Arianna said giving me a wink

While they were finishing my makeup, they were happily chatting and gossiping while I was trying my best to not listen them but then they took a black garment out of a suitcase and it caught my attention since it was probably my dress or tonight.

"Florala designed it specially for you, it took her almost two months Clove but I assure you is totally worth it"

They unzipped the bag and asked me to close my eyes until I had it on, I was expecting to feel a heavy fabric but it has soft and light instead, it felt tight around my waist and butt, Kasseri zipped it and I opened my eyes. It was the most beautiful dress that I had seen it was a deep bondi blue color all made with lace, a deep sweetheart neckline, it fits my butt and hips perfectly and from the knees down it was completely see- trough.

"It's gorgeous"- I did not found another word to describe it.

"You look stunning Clo"- Arianna finished my makeup and give me golden super high platforms to finish my outfit.

I felt truly beautiful and sexy walking downstairs to meet Cato, Brutus and Enobaria, and Cato's stunned look affirmed it, he and Brutus were wearing black tuxedos with blue and red bowtie respectively and Enobaria looked lovely in a shiny red gown dress.

"We shall be going now if we don't want to be late"- Cato said finally taking off his eyes from me.

The party was, as always, extremely boring, full of shallow people talking to me about things that I honestly don´t care, so for my own mental sake and others security I had a few more drinks than I should.

"If you excuse me a moment, I have to go to the toilette"- I said to an annoying Capitol man that was talking to me.

He kissed my hand and I gave him a fake smile, happy to be able to run off for a moment, I was a little tipsy so it was kind of hard for me to find the restroom, I was walking down a hall when I smashed my face against someone chest, a very strong and muscular chest I should say.

"I'm so sorry"- I looked up only to find Cato looking at me, next thing he lifted me in his arms and carried me to a room.

"Clove how many drinks have you had?"- He was talking to me like a little girl who has done something wrong.

"That's completely out of your business so if you excuse me"- I tried to push him away to get out but his arms hold me tighter.

I looked furiously at him and we stare at each other for a few minutes, suddenly at the same time we started to kiss, first it was with anger, it was like we were letting go off the feelings that we held for four years, then the kiss turned deeper, sweet and kind. I didn't even notice when Cato unzipped my dress but I was already unbuttoning his shirt.

"Nice lingerie Clovely"- he said to me and then started to kiss me again.

**Please, please be good to me! I hope that you like this chapter because is like the first chapter that has something like that although I did not wanted to make it explicit, let me know what you think and I'll be updating soon because I am not going to school till Wednesday, pretty please read and review, let me know your thoughts and comments they are really important to me.**

**Love you for reading and even more for reviewing!**

**marianeclover**


	17. There is a storm coming

Chapter 18

There is a storm coming

The truth will set you free, but first it will make you miserable.  
James A. Garfield

Clove POV

The morning light disturbs me even when I haven´t opened my eyes, I wake up with a pounding headache, god why aren´t my blinds closed? Suddenly I notice that I´m not in my bedroom, I only have spurts of memory from last night; there is a pair of warm and strong arms encircling my waist. I shot up, completely disorientated and my eyes go wide as I recognize the face of the owner of the arms, Cato. The previous night comes rushing back to me, a few more drinks than I should, he carried me to the room, anger, passion, love, and our clothes piled in the floor next to the bed.

I climb out of bed, being careful not to wake him up; I grab my dress, bra and panties from last night, stupid, stupid lacey lingerie, and I quickly dress up. The clock in the nightstand says 7 am, oh god how could I got drunk and have sex with Cato? Why wasn´t I thinking in my kids? Alec must be so worried because I haven't even call. As I make my way out as quietly as I can my feet gets tangled in the dress, causing me to fall down and hit a chair.

"Auuuuuuush! - I scream louder than I should and of course Cato wakes up immediately.

"Clove? Are you okay?"- He seems as disorientated as I was and when he looks around and notices that I'm half naked and his clothes are in the floor I am sure that his face has the same expression as mine a few minutes ago.

"Oh shit I am so sorry"- he has his head between his hands and doesn't looks at me.

"Why? - The question just pops out of my mind without thinking.

"For this, I shouldn't have, you were drunk and I… I just couldn´t control myself"- his words showed regret but his eyes didn't.

"It's my fault too, after all you did not force me to do anything"- I look down, feeling the heat coming up to my cheeks.

We finish dressing up in silence and when I open the door I bump into Enobaria; "Clove, I have been looking for you the whole night! Alec called me and..."- She stops talking when she spots Cato behind me and starts to act nervously.

"Oh, I will see you later in the training center, don't forget that both of you have class"- And she quickly disappears down the hall.

"How about if you go home to check on the kids, have an aspirin and a cup of coffee and we talk in the training center? Because this does not means that everything is okay between us Clove"- Cato suggests and I shiver when hearing the last part

"Okay I will see you later"- For the whole ride home my mind is going around the fact that he and I haven't clear things out. I am not sure of how I'm going to react I mean, of course he has the right of claim for an explanation but this is going to bring out the same feeling from 4 years ago.

The moment that I close the door my kids are already all over me and I lift them in my arms giving each one a kiss on the forehead.

"Mommy where were you? We've missed you so much"- Claire says trying to sound dramatically but the m comes out as a w and she ends up sounding extremely cute which of course, she complements with a cute sad face.

"I know honey and I'm sorry, I had to go to a diner with some important people and I spend the night at auntie Enobaria's"- I explain them as we sit on the couch.

"That is okay mommy, but can we go and play in the park today"- my sweet little boy asks.

"Of course we can, in fact I think that we should make a picnic this afternoon, how does that sound?"- The least I can do to make it up for them.

"Yaaay! Come on Claire let´s ask Uncle Alec to make jelly sandwiches!"- And they take off to the kitchen like a tornado.

I quickly go upstairs to take a quick shower before heading out to the center, since I´m only teaching theory class today I put on dark skinny jeans, a ruffled turquoise camisole and a pair of beige flats, I let my hair float down my back in its natural waves.

Downstairs I find Alec washing the dishes while Cade is sitting in the counter next to him helping to dry the plates with a towel and Claire is standing next to him to store them in the cabinet.

"I'm going to take them with me to work Alec, you've already had them for the whole night"- I say as I open the fridge to find something to eat.

"Actually Clo, could you leave them with me? Last night they asked me to teach them to paint and Miss Claire here came up with the idea of painting one of the patio walls so we are heading downtown to buy the necessary supplies right cufflinks?"

"Yes mommy please? We will be good"- I couldn't refuse to their little face filled with enthusiasm.

"Well okay but behave please and don´t make a lot of mess, that goes to you too Alec"- I chuckle- "Now come on you two and give me a kiss".

They both give me several kisses and hugs, and I to work promising that I will be back at 4 o´clock to go to the park.

Enobaria POV

The moment that I saw Cato getting out of the room behind Clove I knew that it was time to tell them the truth, I have been telling Brutus the same for the last four years but he keeps saying the same: "It was for their own good and you know it".

And I kept quiet even when Clove was falling apart right in front of me, when I saw her get on the train to district four, when she used to fall asleep crying and I could hear them through the door, when Cato havened in drinking and when I looked at him in the ayes and saw the pain and sadness.

But this can't go any furthest not now that he is aware of the fact that he has two beautiful children and he missed 4 years of their life.

"Brutus we need to tell them the truth"- I get into his office without even knocking and caught him off guard.

It takes him a minute to get what I am talking about and when he does he gives me the same exasperated look from the last years.

"Why don't you just forget it? They are fine now, we managed to protect them and their lives turned out just fine"- I feel the anger run like cold water in my veins.

"Fine? Fine? You call "fine" to the freaking fact that Cato knew till now that he is a father? To the fact that those innocent babies have grown without him? To the fact that neither of them would be able to be completely happy until we tell the truth?"

His face softens as I say this and I can tell by the look in his eyes that he feels just as guilty as I am but he says nothing so I furiously get out of the office, but when I walk out I find Cato and Clove standing just outside the door.

And they have heard everything.

**I can´t thank you enough for the reviews, sorry for the cliffhanger but I swear I will try to update which will be soon since I am at my house because I had surgery to remove my vesicle and I can't go to school till Thursday so yaaaay! **

**Next chapter the whole truth will be spilled buy I want your opinion on this one, should they be happy right away like forgive and forget or they should go through one last thing? I already have something in mind but I want your opinion lovely readers!**

**Reviews are highly appreciated**

**Kisses, marianeclover.**


	18. Halloween Special

Extra Chapter

Halloween Night

**This is just going to be a special chapter for Halloween because I couldn't resist writing about Claire and Cade in cute little costumes, so here's how I imagine that their Halloween will be, Hope you enjoy it! And Happy Halloween!**

**Clove POV**

"Kids! Can you please make mommy a favor and stay still for a minute?"- It was taking all of my patience to keep Claire and Caden calm, today is Halloween or at least what we try to make, here in our district and also in district one we celebrate every year kind of what Halloween used to be. The little kids have sparkly costumes while the older ones give candies or treats.

"Mommy I want to wear this one! Or not maybe the pink one over there, but look how cute the purple is!"- Claire was talking too fast so the o and the e came out like a w, both of them are so excited about wearing a costume because it is the first time we actually celebrate it.

Cato is completely guilty about this, like two weeks ago he started cluttering my kids about the whole costume, party, candies thing and here we are with a mess all over Cade's bedroom, somehow Cato managed to get a lot of costumes that Florala designed and he brought over a box full of beautiful dresses, sparkly wings, and a lot of goods.

"Honey what do you want to wear?"- I asked to my son that has been looking all the costumes for a while but he did not seem to choose one.

"I don't know mommy cuz I want to be big and strong like Cato"- My little boy was so cute and while he says this his eyes light up just like every time he talks to Cato, he is his hero.

Hero! That is it!

"Cade how about you dress up like a super hero?"- His smile grows wide as I show him the costume with the cape and the toy sword that he is going to wear.

After almost the whole morning picking costumes, making Claire choose only one and getting them ready, I'm finally done. Claire looks so beautiful, she is a tinny magical fairy, her curls are in a half up do and she is wearing diadem made of shinny pebbles; her dress is aqua blue made with sparkly tulle, her wings are also sparkly but silver instead of blue. Cade is in a red overall that has a black belt where his sword and other "superhero supplies" are placed and he is wearing a black cape.

They look extremely cute and Enobaria arrives just in time to see them; "Oh you two are just the cutest babies that I have ever seen"- she places a kiss on their cheeks and hands a big plastic pumpkin for each to put their candies.

She is holding a black garment bag in her arms and I couldn't help it to relate it with something that Florala had send, my curiosity was bigger so had to ask her.

-"What do you have in that bag?"

-"Oh Clove dear how come you think that I will let you out without a costume?"-

**Cato POV**

I was so excited about Halloween because this year I will get to be with Claire and Cade and of course Clove, I have my costume on already but I'm missing the most important part, the stupid mask that I can't find anywhere and … it happens to be right at my hand.

It's supposed that I'm going to meet the kids at the park but first I'm going to mess a little bit with Clove, after all she owes me, big. I head downtown to keep an eye on them without being noticed and as I approach the park I locate them, my little princess looks enchanting in her fairy costume and my little boy is a strong superhero. They are running around the park playing with other kids, not far from them I see Clove, she is stunning, her dress is similar to the one that Claire is wearing but she looks like a dark, sexy fairy I think, it is all black with a corset on the upper part that has a sweetheart neckline and short sleeves made of delicate fabric, she looks small as usually with a pair of black flats, her hair falls in soft curls at her back and as I look closer I see that the wings that she is wearing are made of black feathers and lace so I realize that she is a fallen angel.

They start walking and I follow them, they go to a few houses and the kids are jumping around excited about the candies, when they walk to the next house Clove stays in the sidewalk waiting for them so I take the opportunity to get near her, I walk behind skimming her back just enough to touch her waist and quickly walk away.

"Hey! Do that again, you'll leave with a bloody stump."- Of course Clove being Clove will do that, actually I am surprised that she didn't stab me right there.

I follow them a little bit more and suddenly my mask falls just when Claire and Cade turned around, they were about to run towards me but I placed my finger over my lips to make them understand that it was a secret so they continued walking with a wide smile.

"Do you want to stop by Alec's place? Maybe he has candies?"- Clove stops to ask the kids and they immediately changed the direction to go with Alec.

They go into his house and a few minutes later Enobaria arrives, I stay outside for about half an hour and then I see Clove walking out of the house, I wait for her to turn around the corner to go to Alec's house I knock on the door and Enobaria opens.

"Well hi Cato, I tough you were going to meet the kids in the park"

"Yeah there has been a little change of plans, where is Clove?"

"She went to the house to make dinner for the kids and I will take them there later"

"Okay can you do me a favor? Give them these candies and tell them that I will have a surprise for them when they come home"- I run to the victor village to get Clove before she enters the house and I arrive just in time.

She is looking for her keys to open the door so I corner her between my body and the wall.

"Really? You again?"- She says with an annoyed voice- "Wasn't I clear enough at the park?

I get closer and our lips are almost touching but needless to say that she is still struggling to get out.

"Do you want to leave with a knife in your chest or something?"- she looks so beautiful when she is threatening someone.

"Calm down Clovely, it's Halloween"- I whisper in her ear, she looks up to me and unties the mask.

And she kisses me unexpectedly, it was a short, sweet kiss that leave me with the sensation of being in heaven, and after that she punches me in the stomach, really hard for someone of her size.

"Come on in Cato, let's make a horrifying dinner for the kids, after all its Halloween"- she mockingly whispers in my ear and I make my way into the house.

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN FROM CATO, CLOVE, CADEN, CLAIRE AND MARIANECLOVER**


	19. Sad, Heartbreaking, Tragic

Chapter 19

That's the Truth.

"_Fine? Fine? You call "fine" to the freaking fact that Cato knew till now that he is a father? To the fact that those innocent babies have grown without him? To the fact that neither of them would be able to be completely happy until we tell the truth?"_

_His face softens as I say this and I can tell by the look in his eyes that he feels just as guilty as I am but he says nothing so I furiously get out of the office, but when I walk out I find Cato and Clove standing just outside the door._

_And they have heard everything._

**Clove POV**

I can't believe what I just heard, I turn around to face Cato, his eyes are wide opened and I can tell that he is starting to get upset. Enobaria can't even look at us; Brutus is the only one that speaks.

"I think it would be better if we get into my office"- without responding we all get in.

How come is it that they are related to the fact that Cato and I have been separated all these years? What were they hiding? Why Enobaria lied to me?

I take a seat on a beige velvet loveseat that is next to the window, Enobaria is already crying and Cato is about to explode, I don't know where I got the courage to speak but it was better if I talked than if Cato did, I know him well enough to know that he won't be able to hold back his emotions.

"What is the truth that you are talking about?"- My voice comes out almost like a whisper. Brutus sights heavily and starts talking.

_Flashback._

"_Cato you know that it was never planned to have two winners in the games, they were not designed for that, they were created to prove that only the strongest could survive and to remind everyone in Panem the superiority of the Capitol"- Brutus said seriously._

"_Yeah I know I know, but they went crazy when Clove and I won, especially because of the fact that we are in love"- Cato seemed cool, like he was not understanding the severity of what Brutus had said._

"_Kid I'm serious here; there are some people that are not happy about what happened"_

"_So what do you mean"- He straightened up in the chair with a worried look on his face._

"_I'm afraid that you and Clove might be in danger"- Brutus walked around the office worried- "You have accidentally challenged the Capitol's power"_

"_But you know that it was not what I meant, I did it because I couldn't imagine living without her, I would rather die than have a life without her"- Now Cato was really worried, and when he heard that Clove was in danger, he felt his heart shrunk._

"_I know that it wasn't your intention, but in the districts it was interpreted like a form of rebellion, that is why some people from the capitol are upset, they will go after you Cato"_

"_But what can they do? The whole nation will know if something happens to me"- Cato seemed to relax a little but, but he was more than wrong thinking that he was untouchable._

"_They will try to break you Cato; they know who your only weakness is"_

_Clove. She was all that it was on his mind, would they hurt her? How would he be able to protect her?_

"_What do you suggest Brutus?"- He said with a sudden determination in his voice- "You know that I will do whatever it takes to protect her"_

_Cato decided to keep Clove away from this, so the next days she noticed that he was acting weird but he had already planned to tell her the situation right after they were sure that she was safe, she had been feeling sick so, he did not want to make her worried. Brutus told him that the best way to protect Clove was by making them believe that he did not loved her, that it will not affect him if they did something to her, to pretend that the whole "lovers" thing was just an act._

_Finally the day had come, he only had to convince them that Clove meant nothing for him and then he would explain her the whole situation about the rebellion and together they will decide what will they do next. Cato was still worried about her, she had been really sick for the past weeks, she had barely ate something, she was always tired and looking extremely pale; Enobaria had convinced her to go to the doctor, so they were going together today and while they were in the hospital, Cato and Brutus will take care of the situation._

_After breakfast he went to the office, Brutus was already there waiting for him along with another man that introduced himself as Plutarch Heavensbee, according to what they had explained to Cato, the plan was to keep Clove safe and then both of them will join the rebels to fight against the Capitol. It was simple Cato had to pretend that he was on the side of the Capitol, he will have a video conference with some people from the government, including Plutarch who will be the one to make the others believe in Cato's words, that it was all a farce and that he just had used Clove._

"_I really don't care about her"- Cato was saying in a mocking tone- "Please, why would I choose her over the hundreds of girls that I have waiting for me back in district two?"_

"_Then why would you say in front of all Panem that you were in love with her?"- One of the men suspiciously asked._

"_Because I knew what people wanted, and I had to use that insignificant girl to get what I wanted, but I would never fall in love with her, it was all a lie and she believed it so easily"- he said using an arrogant voice- "If you want to get rid of her go ahead"_

_What Cato never knew was that Clove was right outside the door, and as he hadn't told her what had been happening her heart broke into a million pieces, she had just discovered that she was pregnant and came to the office to tell Cato the good news. But now she believed that he had used her, his love was never real. Enobaria hugged tightly and leaded her to the bedroom._

_After leaving Clove in her bedroom Enobaria went to Brutus office and he explained the whole problem to her._

"_But what are we going to do now?"- She was relieved that it was all a lie- "We need to tell Clove the truth, she is devastated"_

"_I don't think that is going to be possible, it wasn't enough, the people from the Capitol didn't quite believed what Cato told them, it will be only a matter of time before they do something"- Brutus answered._

"_But Clove is heartbroken, she wants to leave Brutus, we are going to let her go?"- Enobaria was almost crying, she had really begun to take fond of Cato and Clove._

"_I think is the best, if keeping them apart means to keeping them safe then that is what we will do"_

_End of flashback._

When Brutus finished talking I felt empty, it feels like a hole in my heart was starting to grow, I looked for Cato and he was sitting in a chair in front of the mahogany desk, his head down between his hands. It took me a while to process all of their words, Enobaria keep saying that she was extremely sorry, but Brutus didn't showed any kind of regret.

After a while the numbness in my head started to fade away and the anger begin to grow, "Are you aware of the damage that you have caused to us?"- I said looking directly at them.

"Oh Clo, I know but at the time we did not had a choice"- Enobaria said as she dried the tears that were running down her cheeks.

"But you were with me in district 4 a lot of times, you saw me cry every single night for years! You were there when Claire and Caden were born! You let me believe that Cato didn't love me even though you knew that it wasn't true!"- The words were going out quickly.

"I know and I'm sorry, you don't know how much I regret that"

I was about to say something else when Cato stands up from the chair and leaves the room, he didn't even yells or at least say something to any of us, I quickly go after him.

"Cato! Please wait"- I run to stop him before he leaves the training center- "They lied to us! It is their fault that we are not together right now!"

He just keeps staring at me for a few minutes before saying something that made my heart broke into little pieces again "How come could you believe that I didn´t loved you?"- His question tooked me by surprise.

"Answer me Clove, how is it possible that you left without even asking me if it was true? Haven't I proved to you that I love you?"- His eyes showed immense sadness and pain.

"What did you want me to do? You will never know how I felt! For God sake Cato, I was about to tell you that I was pregnant!"

"Yes but that does not gives you the right to keep my children away from me"- his eyes were now cold and his voice tone was harsh.

"You didn't looked for me either"- I say with resentment

He squeezes the bridge of his nose and then gives me an extremely sad look, "Brutus and Enobaria didn't tear us apart, we did it ourselves" he says before turning around and leaves me standing there with the growing hole in my heart.

**Hello beautiful readers! It was so hard for me to write this chapter, I hope you like it and enjoy it. To my readers who have family or friends near the areas affected by Sandy, I hope that you are all okay, I have you on my prayers and everything will be better, I love you all! Stay strong!**

**As you already know reviews are highly appreciated please let me know your thoughts, ideas, comments etc… Pretty please!**

**marianeclover**


	20. Everything has changed

**Chapter 20**

**Everything has changed**

**Clove POV**

"Cato wait! Could you just talk to me for a moment?"- I couldn't help it but going after him. This wasn't fair and he was going to have to listen to me.

"What Clove? What can you possibly say that will fix this?"- He turned to face me, the look on his eyes made me speechless.

His eyes softened a little bit only to show how sad and hurted he was. "Why didn't you tell me back then?"

"When? Before or after I heard you saying that you did not love me?"- I took a breath, tying to hold back the tears - "I was afraid you wouldn't love them, after all I tought you didn't even cared about me"

"But you could have told me months ago when you came back, you have realized how fast I got fond with Claire and Caden, you know I love you and I love them as well"- He shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

"I just don't know, I don´t know what to say"- I looked down trying to avoid his icy blue eyes- "I know that it was wrong but you can't just pretend that this is all on me"

He took a step closer to me and sighted heavily, I have never seen Cato so vulnerable, he was always so good hiding his feelings but now we were both falling apart.

"Clove, I love you and I love Cade and Claire, but this is crazy and it hurts. It hurts to know that you didn´t trust me enough to avoid all this"

I felt like the worst person in the world, it was my fault that the kids have grown without a father, Cato loved them even when he didn't know he was his father; he had all the right to be mad.

"Why didn´t you looked for me?"- The question comes out without thinking.

"Because I tought that you didn't loved me anymore, I mean you left without explaining a thing, I was going to tell you the whole Capitol thing that day and when I went to your bedroom you were gone, and you left the ring that I had gave you, what would you wanted me to think?"

"Now you know how I felt Cato"- My voice became strong again, maybe this is how things were supposed to be- "But you are also right, relationships are built on honesty, not lies and secrets"

"I'm sorry"- He said, looking directly into my eyes.

"I'm sorry too"- And as he turned around making his way to his house, I couldn't hold back a single tear running down my cheek.

I waited till I got home to break down, my sobs were loud and echoed through the entire house, and it was a good thing that the twins weren't here, it was not going to be easy to explain them the whole situation, would they be upset? What if they wanted to go with Cato? A few hours later I finally managed to get some sleep but still with a hurtful tought in my mind, that he wasn't coming back.

**Alec POV**

The twins woke up the next morning and immediately started asking for their mom, I had managed to keep them busy yesterday but they will certainly want to see her today.

Last night Enobaria called me, and between sobs she managed to tell me everything that had happened, of course I knew that Clove will be crushed but she will not want her kids to see her like that, so I tought it would be better if I waited to take them with her till today.

"Can we make pancakes for breakfast?"- Claire asked as she was putting her shoes on.

"Yes mommy loves pancakes, with syrup and fruit"- Cade added doing the same as his sister.

"Yes but we better hurry up, when we get to your house we can start cooking okay?"- They immediately rushed to pick up their toys and we headed to the victor village.

Clove keeps an extra key in the window and I use it to open up the front door, the house is in silence so I assume that she is still sleeping, I'm about to tell the twins to keep quiet but they are already running upstairs.

"Cade! Claire! Hold on"- I rush upstairs but they are standing in the doorway of their mother's bedroom.

"Mommy why are you crying?"- Claire asks with her blue eyes filled with tears, she hates it when her mommy cries.

"Mommy"- Cade whimpered, and they both jumped into the bed with Clove, she held her arms open and gladly accepted their hugs- "Don't cry mommy, don't cry".

This only caused to bring another round of tears; she was suffering and seeing the twins being sad because of it, didn't help very much.

"I won't cry anymore I promise"- she said whipping out the tears and trying to put out a smile- "I love you both, very very much"

"Would you be happier if we eat pancakes?"- Cade asked with a big bright smile. He sure knows how to make his mother happy.

"That will be great sweetheart, come on let's go to the kitchen"- she gets out of bed and puts on an oversized sweatshirt and yoga pants, I hug her tightly as she walks out of the room.

We prepare the pancakes and eat them with the twins happily chanting about the paintings that we did yesterday, Clove seemed interested in their conversation and laughed a lot when they told them that they had covered me with yellow paint, but the smile didn't make it to her eyes.

After cleaning up the kitchen and watching cartoons for an hour the twins finally fall asleep and we take them to the second floor, we return to the living room and Clove tells me everything that happened yesterday.

"Clovers I'm so sorry this happened"- I said running my fingers trough her black straight hair, her head was resting on my shoulder- "I know you love him, and he loves you and the twins. But you both need some time to think, just give it some time"

She just nods, I'm sure that she didn't trusts herself to speak but that is okay because if she does, she will start crying again and right now is better for her to get some sleep.

**New update! Next chapter I have a big surprise for you my fabulous readers! Thank you so much for your reviews SharpayEvans 11, FromTheAshesWeAreReborn, Crazyannoying, Shae101, EGilly, koyamonlover, girl with the knoves 2012, clovelycato555 , Hannie597 and all of the anonymous guests really big thanks! I hope you like this chapter and be prepared for the next one.**

**Reviews highly appreciated as usual XOXOX**

**marianeclover**


	21. Not Falling Apart

**Chapter 21**

**Not Falling Apart**

_2 weeks later_

Cato POV

It has been two weeks since I saw her and her teary face keeps in my mind every day even though I haven't heard from her in two whole weeks. I miss them terribly, is like there is a part missing from me. Clove keep calling me for the week following but I just couldn't answer, I need time to think and figure things out, now that I have them there is no way that I'm gonna let my kids go; there is a knock on my door so I finish my cup of coffee quickly and head to the door, as soon as I open it there are two pairs of tiny arms around me

"Hi Cato! We miss you so we asked mommy if it was okay to come and visit you!"- Claire said cheerfully with a wide smile on her face, suddenly I realized that the twins were not alone, Alec was right behind them.

"Morning Cato, I hope you don't mind that I bring them, given the circumstances I didn't know what else to do"- he said guardedly trying to figure out my reaction.

"Of course its okay, I have missed you two like crazy"- I picked the twins up and took them inside my house- "How about some coffee Alec?"

He looked in the direction of Clove's house and hesitated for a minute but then he turned back to us and agreed, I made scrambled eggs for Cade and French toast for Claire then they went to eat their breakfast at the living room to watch cartoons. Alec and I take a seat on the kitchen table and before I could ask him anything he started to speak.

"I'm so sorry the way things happened Cato, not only because of Clove but for the twins, this is affecting them also, is not fair for any of you but the fact that it happened doesn't means that you can't try to be happy again"

I was confused by his words, did he means that I should find someone else and forget about her? Does he feel that way about Clove? That last question has been wandering in my mind since the last time that I saw them together so I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"What are your feelings towards Clove?" the question took him unaware but he quickly recomposed and took a deep breath before answering.

"I love her"- he simply said and I immediately start to feel the anger getting to my head- "But not the way you are thinking Cato, she is an essential part of my life, Clove is the family that I lost many years ago, we have got through a lot of things together, she is my best friend, my sister, that is why her and the twins happiness is the most important thing to me; and I can totally say that you are that happiness"

"I appreciate that you take care of her and the twins, I know how fragile she is, believe me is really hard not to go running right now to her but we need time, this big lie hurted us and I'm not saying that the damage is irreparable but we need time to heal"- I just opened my heart to Alec but I needed to say this out loud and he is the right person to tell.

"I'm glad you are aware of this Cato because she really loves you, she has been so sad this days, actually right now she is sick probably just a food poisoning but anyway I think I'm going to go check on her, do you want to keep the kids with you?"

"I will love to but I have to go to the training center, I think that in the afternoon I´ll go to Clove's house, is time to fix things"- I reassured him with a smile that everything is going to be okay between Clove and I.

I said goodbye to my kids promising to go in the afternoon to play with them, then I headed to the training center, lately I only was there for my class time, last week it was unbearable to be around Brutus and Enobaria but then I talked to her and I realized that she really did all for our own good; with Brutus it was different because he had done it for personal selfish reasons.

"Morning Cato, your 12 o'clock class is already waiting for you at the gym"- Enobaria smiled timidly at me, she still feels guilty although I told her that soon everything will be okay with Clove.

My class went quickly and soon it was already 2 pm and I had another class right away, it was the 16 years old and today it was their last evaluation so the class took longer than I had expected, when I got out it was already around 6:30 pm and I decided to practice with my swords for a little while so I headed to the gym in the second floor, being there gave me the peace and calm that I need to be able to think as an extra, practicing with the dummies is a way to get rid of stress.

I was there for about 40 minutes, then I decided that it was time to go home, get a shower and then I will go to Clove's house to talk with her, I need to tell her that she is the love of my life, that it doesn't matter how many things we have to get through as long as we do it together, because this is once in a lifetime love. I was in halfway down when I heard a lot of noise in the first floor, someone was screaming and another person was crying, as I listened better I was able to distinguish Clove's voice, it sounds desperate and then she let out a tearing scream; I run downstairs as fast as I can, as I approach Brutus office I hear what they are saying.

"What else do you remember Clove?"- He sounds desperate as well- "Did you saw someone suspicious?

"I don't know, they just took him away!- Clove sounds devastated- "I just…"- I abruptly opened the door and pairs of teary eyes turned to look at me.

"What happened?"- I was worried and anxious because there were only two things in the world that could make Clove this worried.

She starts sobbing again and holds her head in her hands, Enobaria walks towards me,- "They took him away"- I couldn't or wouldn't want to understand what she was talking about so I looked bewildered at her.

"Cade is missing Cato, they took him away"

My whole world collapsed.

**Hello amazing readers! I'm very sorry for making you wait so long but I was crazy with school final projects and all but finally I am free so I will be updating this week again. **

**I can't thank you enough for your reviews and favorites, big big thanks to Hannie597, CrazyAnnoying: hope this chapter answers your question, Shae101, EGilly, gummybears212, FromTheAshesWeReborn, koyamonlover, thewinky0313, and all the anonymous guests you don´t have an idea of how happy you make me.**

**Write you soon**

**XOXOX**

**Marianeclover.**


	22. I gotta find You

**Chapter 22**

**I gotta find You**

Clove POV

It was Wednesday morning, the first thing I saw when I woke up was the face of my daughter just inches apart from me, Cade was standing on the door frame looking expectantly toward us.

"Morning mommy"- she cuddled next to me and I kissed her forehead while I gestured Cade to come and join us but he simply stayed where he was.

"Morning sweetheart, are you guys hungry?"- Since Monday I had been feeling sick so I had spend the last two days in bed, after what happened with Cato I tried y best to stay strong for my kids but it was really hard for me, the first week Cade looked at me like he was expecting me to fall apart any minute so he acted cautiously around me; Claire on the other hand tried to be always with me.

"Yeah but Cade and I want to ask you something first"- She looked down and they toward her brother- "Come on Cade"

He hesitated for a moment but then joined us in bed, I hugged him tightly and he cuddled besides me.

"What is it sweetie?"- Curiosity was killing me, seeing them acting like that was not normal, especially with Claire who was never shy or afraid of saying something.

"What happened with Cato?"- Cade finally spoke up- "I like him mommy and I miss him"

"Why isn't he here anymore? He doesn't like us?"- My princess voice gasped, and my eyes became watery because I didn't know what to answer, if they already love him not knowing that he is their father I can't imagine how it will be if they just knew and what broke my heart it was that they tought that it is their fault that Cato isn't around anymore.

"Would you like to go with him?"- the least I can do is letting them be with his father, I asked them last week if they wanted to go with him and both said no, so I didn't asked them again, but they miss him and it will be good for them to be together, despite of our situation Cato is going to be in their lives forever.

"Is it okay with you mommy?"- Claire had already run to her room to get dressed but my son stayed with me, I could see the concern in his eyes.

"Of course it is sweetie, now go get dressed because Uncle Alec will be here any minute"- the wide smile that grew on his face provoked a warm feeling in my chest. I kicked the blankets to get out of bed, but the minute I stand up I felt dizziness so I sit on the edge of the bed to wait till it went away.

"Morning sunshine!"- The voice of Alec resounded on the second floor of my house; I giggled and went downstairs to meet him.

He was already in the kitchen pouring coffee in a cup and looking through the counters looking for something to eat; he turned around when he heard my footsteps.

"Well I was going to ask how we are this morning, but Jesus Clove you look awful!"

"How sweet of you thanks, that's just what I expected to hear really"- I said while munching a little piece of bread.

"No, seriously have you looked yourself in a mirror? I think you might be sick or something"- Now he concerned, after telling me how awful I look today.

"No shit Sherlock, I haven't been feeling well since Monday and…"- I wasn't able to finish the sentence because Alec opened a can of tuna to make a sandwich and the smell mixed with the smell of coffee made me run to the bathroom.

I immediately heard him running behind me, he opened the door and held my hair while I emptied my almost empty stomach in the toilet, when I was done he handed me a glass of water and helped me to get to the living room.

"I think we should go to the doctor Clo, I'm worried that it's something serious"- he returned with a blanket and a cup of tea.

"No worries Alec, I'm sure it is food poisoning but I'll go to the doctor anyways just to check that is not something contagious".

"Mooooomy where are you? We are ready to go now"- We hear little footsteps running downstairs and the twins jump all over Alec immediately.

"Hi Uncle Alec, mommy is taking us with Cato today!"- Claire's curls were bouncing as she jumped on top of the purple loveseat.

"But mommy looks green Claire"- Cade said and we all burst into laughter, she looks annoyed but I calm him telling him that I only have a stomachache.

Alec offers to take them to Cato; after they leave I snuggle into the blankets in my bed and fall asleep quickly. When I woke up it was about 12 o'clock and I was surprised to see my little angels sleeping in my bed, I left the room carefully, trying not to wake them up. Alec is in the living room watching TV and he smiles when he sees me.

"You look a lot better Clo"

"Yes I feel better and also I'm extremely hungry"- My stomach seems to understand me and makes funny noises-"I'm going to cook pasta for lunch, you staying right?"

"You don't even have to ask"- He follows me to the kitchen, I was looking for the ingredients and I realized that I didn't had tomatoes.

"I'm going to the market, I don't have any tomatoes for the sauce"- I went upstairs to put on some sweatpants, I opened the door slowly but Caden was already up.

"Hi sweetie, do you want to go with me to the store?"- He nodded and then we went out to left Claire asleep.

"We'll be right back, Claire is sleeping in my bedroom"- Cade was outside and I rushed to catch him.

"Got it!"- Alec said as I closed the door behind me.

We were crossing the town square which was unusually crowded, I was holding Cade's hand then suddenly a lot of people surrounded us, persons that weren't familiar to me and in a second I was no longer holding Cade, I desperately tried to reach him but I wasn't able to look because everyone was blocking my vision. I tried to get out of the crowd but by the time I managed to do it he wasn't anywhere to be found, my heart started to beat faster, I run frantically yelling his name but no one had seen him, all the people who surrounded us minutes ago were gone.

And they took my baby with them.

The only place that I could think of was the training center, I got there sobbing and crying and Leigh freaked out when she saw me in the reception, she immediately tooked me to Brutus office. The moment that Enobaria saw me, she ran directly to hug me even though she didn't know what had happened.

"Clove I need you to calm down, what happened? Are the twins okay? Is Cato okay?"- Brutus asked me softly, sitting next to me in the couch.

"Cade… he is gone"- I started sobbing again- "Someone took him away Brutus! My little boy!"

"Oh my God"- Enobaria gasped and Brutus ran his hand trough his face.

"I'm going to get in contact with everyone I know Clove, you just calm down please; he is going to be okay"- He started looking for something in his desk- "What else do you remember? Did you saw someone suspicious?"

Suddenly the door opens and Cato appears with a worried look in his eyes, when he looks at my face his expression turns into fear. I cover my face with my hands and the next thing that I'm aware of is Cato's smell when we holds me tight, I cannot hold the tears anymore so I just burst out, he rubs my back while I sob and cry and yell. After a minute I calm down a little and he whispers something in my ear, his voice filled with determination and courage.

"I'm going to bring him back to us Clove, I promise".

**Oh my God! It took me a lot to write this chapter, I actually cried while I was writing it just to imagine the pain that a mother feels when she loses her child, don't think I'm crazy please is just that this story really gets me.**

**Now going to the reviews of my amazing readers:**

**Clato12 Marvelous: I promise that next chapter you will get all the answers to your questions sweetie!**

**Shae101: Thank you so much for reviewing in every chapter, it really helps me to go on with the story you are so sweet!**

**FromTheAshesWeAreReBorn: thank you so much I am so glad you like it!**

**Obsessedchick44: See you get me! I feel what the characters feel, so glad you like it!**

**SharpayEvans11: Thanks for your understanding, Im doing my best to give you guys the best of me.**

**Thank you all I love you so much, your reviews are what inspires me to write more!**

**To any of you who lost a friend, family member, neighbor or acquaintance at the Sandy Hook shooting, my thoughts and prayers are with you guys, stay strong.**

**marianeclover**


	23. Wide Awake

**Chapter 23**

**Wide Awake**

**Clove POV**

7 days, 168 hours, 10080 minutes and we still haven't heard anything from Cade, according to Brutus and Cato if the Capitol would have take him, they would have already contacted us to ask for what they want but knowing that doesn't make it any better.

We have look for my baby all around district two, every house, school, park and store but nobody seems to know something about him. I wasn't able to tell Claire about this so Cato told her that Cade will be back in a few days but I can tell that she knows that something is wrong.

"Clo I think you should eat something"- the smell of scrambled eggs fills my nose and for a moment I feel hungry, but then I remember that maybe Cade hasn't eat in 3 days so I turn Enobaria's offer down.

"I'm not really hungry but thanks anyway"- I can see the concern in her eyes but she doesn't tries to convince me.

In that moment Cato comes in holding Claire, her tiny arms are hanging loosely around his neck and her head is resting on his shoulders, she is still drowsy when her father places her in a chair next to me.

"Mommy is Cade here already?"- She asks while she rubs her eyes.

The words get stuck in my throat and tears start filling my eyes, I look for Cato and when I find his eyes I can see my feelings reflected on them. He quickly recomposes and leans next to Claire- "I'm sure he will be back today princess"-

I swallowed my tears and waited for Cato and Claire to finish eating breakfast then I kissed my princess goodbye and we headed to the training center, as we were walking Cato took my hand and I let him; the anguish of not knowing where our son was and the determination to find him had finally brought us close again.

"You know that we are going to find him right?"- We suddenly stopped and he turned me around to face him.

"Of course we are going to find him, we have to find him Cato, he is my little boy"- He leaned forward until our lips touched softly and then placed a sweet kiss.

"Come on lovely I have a good feeling about today"- In the training center we parted, I had a class and while I was busy he will be with Brutus to see if there were any news and then we will switch.

My class went on quickly, my students knew what happened with Cade so they had been incredibly nice and quiet the whole class and as soon as it ended I went straight to Brutus office, when I walked in I saw him talking on the phone and Cato was standing by the window when he saw me he murmured Snow pointing at Brutus.

"Well it's true that the Capitol is not involved in this"- he let out a heavy sight; he had been just as worried as the rest of us and basically led the whole search.

I was about to ask what Snow had told him when the loud voice of a kid resounded in the hallway outside the office and then the door burst open and a flash of blond hair ran straight to me.

-Aunt Clooooooooooooove!- the tiny arms of Aiden Odair hug my legs, he is a whirlwind of pure energy and charm, after all he is Finnick son- "I've missed you so much".

I was extremely surprised to see him here, since I returned to district 2 I haven't seen Finnick and Annie and suddenly Aiden appears here in the training center.

"Aiden Finnick Odair come here right now!"- Annie's beautiful face popped on the door, her long brown hair falling past her shoulders and her unmistakable sea green eyes, she came in carrying a big suitcase which she could barely hold because of her big eight months pregnant belly.

"Oh God, I can't to this anymore Aid, mommy is getting really tired"- she sat on the loveseat in front of me- "You two come here and give me a hug because I don't think I can go over there".

Cato helped her to stand up and then he gave her a big hug, I was surprised because I didn't knew that they were close.

"We were both mentors Clove, Finn is also a good friend of mine"- of course they were, they had to go to the Capitol every year but usually Finnick went while Annie stayed in district four with their son.

I approached her and then I gently hugged her by the shoulders, her belly was so big that I wasn't able to reach her.

"Auntie Clo where are Cade and Claire? Can I go play with them?"- Aiden asked innocently, my face must have showed sadness because Annie looked worriedly at me. Then Brutus intervened

"And what brings you here Annie?"- She looked suspiciously at him-"Finn was out, you know in a mission and yesterday he called me an asked me to pack and come here, he said that he will meet us but didn't gave me any other explanation".

Brutus simply nodded and then went out of the office holding his phone and already dialing a number, "Annie you must be hungry why don't you and Clove go to the cafeteria while I take Aiden to the house with Claire?"-

"That will be so good, thank you so much Cato and you little monster watch out okay?"- They left and we walked slowly to the cafeteria.

"Clo what is wrong? It's written all over your face, what is it?"- Annie knows me perfectly, we became best friends when I moved to district four, she let me cry every night on the phone the first month because I was still very hurted, we lived pregnancy together, Aiden is only a couple months older than the twins, she supported me when I decided not to tell Cato about the babies, she was like my sister so it was easy for her to know when I was not okay.

I told her the whole thing as she was eating, she was scared and worried but I tried to calm her because it wasn't good for the baby, she holds me when I start to cry, rubs my back and waits till I am done.

"He is okay Clove, the connection of a mother and her child is so strong that she can feel when he is not okay, have you felt like that?"

"No, but I can be calm until I have him in my arms Ann, I can do this, I can't stand not having him here"- finally I broke down, the past days I tried to be strong for Claire and Cato but the truth is that I can't hold it anymore.

"You can do it Clove, you have reasons to fight and soon he is going to be here".

Cato came in just when we were leaving so we waited for him while he bought coffee and then we returned to the office, he and Annie started chatting and I went to look through the papers in the desk, trying to distract my mind, I started to check on the class program for next week when suddenly I looked sideway someone in the doorframe and my eyes couldn't believe it.

Finnick Odair was standing there holding Cade's hand.

**Cato POV**

If I tried to explain what I felt when I saw Finn and Cade standing in the door I wouldn't be able, Clove ran towards him immediately and hugged him as if life depended on it, I quickly joined them, hold my little boy in my arms felt like I was able to breathe again.

"Oh my God honey are you okay? Something hurts? Are you hungry?"- Clo asked frantically, of course being the excellent mother that she is she feels extremely worried about Cade.

"I want to go home mommy"

Finnick was with Annie and they followed us to the house, when we arrived Claire, Aiden and Enobaria were very happy to see Cade even though the kids didn't knew what had really happened, they played for a little while and then Clove and Annie took them upstairs to give them a bath.

Finally being alone with Finn I was able to talk to him and I didn't even had to ask because he started explaining right away.

"The Rebels took Cade away Cato, their intention wasn't to hurt him, and they only did it to push Clove because they think that she is with the Capitol. Nobody knew about this you know that if Johanna, Annie, Mags or I knew we would have never allowed it"

"But dammit Finn he is my son and Plutarch knows perfectly that I am with the Rebels"- Rage was running all over my body.

"He didn't ordered it Cato, it was Alma Coin and he didn´t knew that Cade is your son, is not an excuse but as soon as I returned from my mission I went to the center and when I got into her office I saw Cade, I explained him that Clove didn´t knew about the rebellion and that Caden is also your son that's why she allowed me to take him back home"

The whole thing made sense but still it didn't erase the fear and anguish that we felt and of course it was not an excuse that they didn't knew the complete information. I got up from the couch and walked towards Finn.

"I will never be able to thank you for this Finn"- I patted his back- "You have brought back one of my most bigger treasures"

"I know that you will do the same for me man"- and of course I would.

After a while the girls came down and Finn and I cooked dinner, it was a great night, we were finally relaxed, enjoying of watching our children play and talking about old times; when Aiden and Annie started to feel tired I offered them my house to stay since I would be staying with Clove, there is no way I'm going to be apart from them anymore.

They left and we took the twins upstairs to put them on their beds, they fell asleep quickly and Clove and I keep watching them for a while before going to her room. She quickly changed into her pajamas and I into mines, I knew that nothing else was going to happen tonight, so we just cuddled up together under the blankets, after 7 days, 168 hours, 10080 hours we could finally get a good night sleep because our most beautiful nightmare was sleeping next door along with his sister.

**Finally the sun has shined for Cato and Clove! The happy ever after is close my dear readers, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I did it a little longer as a thank you for supporting me with the note that I left, for your comments, suggestions, congratulations, supportive words etc… you don't know how much you guys help me to keep writing!**

**I want to wish you all a very merry Christmas, hope you get to be with the ones you love and get a lot of presents!**

**How about a Christmas special? Just like the one of Halloween? Post your comments and let me know!**

**I also been thinking very seriously to get a Beta but I will give you info later!**

**Love you so much! xoxoxo**

**Marianeclover.**


	24. All I want for Christmas

**Chapter 24**

**All I want for Christmas.**

**A/N: this chapter is a continuation to the previous, not like the Halloween special. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Cato POV**

Two words: Christmas Eve, the living room looked like Santa's workshop, ribbons everywhere, wrapped presents, unwrapped toys, and Finnick and I were in charge of the presents while Annie and Clo were in the kitchen cooking dinner, Alec has to go to the train station to pick Madge and Johanna who were coming to spend Christmas with us. Enobaria and Brutus took the kids with them about 2 hours ago to go ice skating so we could prepare everything for tonight.

-"Jesus guys I think you might have exaggerated with the presents"- Clove was looking at the piles of toys for Cade, Claire and Aiden- "We won't have enough space to put them later or maybe we'll just have dinner outside"- she said mockingly.

-"Well laugh all you want but we are going to be the ones who get all the hugs from the kids tonight"- Finnick said while putting a blue ribbon on a toy trident.

She went back to the kitchen to finish the mashed potatoes; the house smells delicious like a mix of fresh baked bread and meat pie. Okay maybe we went over the top with the presents but this is the first Christmas that I spend with my family so I want everything to be perfect.

-"Man what's in this tinny box? Is this a..?- Finn is disrupted by a cushion that I throw right at his face; I drag him outside so the girls can't hear us.

-"I'm planning on proposing to Clove tomorrow, and I want her to open the ring as a Christmas present so could you please be a little more discrete?"- Finnick was such a child sometimes, a smile spread across his face and he gave me a hug.

-"Man I'm so proud of you, finally you found those balls"-

-"Yeah but I'm still worried about the twins, after all they are clueless about this situation and I don't know how are they gonna react when we tell them everything"- What if they were upset because we hide the truth from them? Maybe they won´t want me anymore.

-"Cato those kids are crazy about you, you just have to see the look on their eyes when they are with you, and they already love you even when they don't know that you are their father"-

Finnick's words really got me and I started to be a little more relaxed, we went back inside to finish everything, the kids arrived like an hour later and we rushed upstairs to get them ready on time.

"But I want to wear pink leggings mommy"- Claire was lying on her bed with her legs extended towards Clove who was trying to convince her to wear black tights.

"But your dress is red princess; don't you think it will look better with the black ones?"- Watching the two most important girls in my life made my heart melt, they, along with Cade are all that I ever wanted; now I finally have a family.

-"Cato, please tell her that the black tights look pretty"- Clove gave me a pleading look.

-"You look pretty with everything Claire"- I smiled at her and that was all it tooked for her to let Clove dressing her up.

Cade and Aiden were already downstairs helping Annie to set the table, I gestured to Clove to go get dressed and I stayed with Claire who was only missing her shoes, once she put a tiny pair of black flats she looked up to me.

-"Can you help me with my hair? - She asked and ran to the pink boudoir in the corner of her room; she looked for something in the small drawers till she came back and handed me a pair of black bows.

-"And what do you want me to do with these ones?"- My face must have been funny because Claire giggled and pointed at her brown curls.

-"You have to put them in my hair"- Jesus that was honestly the most difficult thing that I have ever done, the ribbons keep sliding down her curls and at the end she ended up with sort of two pony tails.

My daughter gave me a kiss to thank me and then ran to play with her brother, on my way downstairs I bumped into Clove, her long hair was straight, she was wearing a silver half sleeved dress that fitted her curves perfectly, paired with black tights and black high heel boots, that even though were incredibly high only get her to reach my shoulder.

-"You better close your mouth honey, a fly might get in"- she teased me and placed a chaste kiss on my lips, I was about to deepen the kiss when I heard Johanna loud voice downstairs.

Clove parted her lips from mines and started walking downstairs –"We'll save this for later"- and with that promise I happily followed her to greet our guests.

Brutus, Finnick and Alec were in the living room talking, Johanna was in the middle of a war of hugs with the twins and Aiden while Enobaria, Clove and Annie were bringing the dishes to the table.

Turkey, roast beef, mashed potatoes, lasagna, vegetables, broccoli cream, cheese casserole and a lot of delicious desserts filled the table.

"Well I must say that you really showed off this year girls, everything is delicious"- Annie and Clove blushed at Brutus compliment.

The dinner went nicely, everyone was chatting and laughing, especially Johanna and Alec, he hasn't been able to take his eyes off her since she arrived at the train station.

-"Auntie Jo, are you going to be here for my birthday?"- Caden asked as he climbed to sit in Johanna's lap.

-"But sweetie your birthday is in April and is just December now"- Clove said, caringly rubbing his pink cheek.

-"Actually I have an announcement to make, I know how much you all love me and miss me so I've decided to move here for a while, I think I need some fresh air"- everyone cheered happily and the kids hugged Johanna again.

After cleaning up the dining room and the kitchen we all went to the living room, Enobaria and Brutus gave their presents to the kids who were jumping all over the room waiting to open them, I got a new sword from them and Clove got a necklace with two charms, a girl and a boy. While we waited till midnight to wish everyone a merry Christmas, Mags called us to tell a story about the Christmas wishes, the kids gathered around her near the fireplace and she started telling the story:

-"There is a legend that says that if you make a wish on Christmas Eve and its something that you really really want with all your heart an angel will come before the dawning and when you wake up your wish will come true, now everyone close your eyes an make a special wish".-

We all did it; I took Clove's hand and wished to have her and the twins forever, to have my family always together.

The clock struck twelve strokes and I hugged Clo, Claire and Cade at the same time, then we wished everyone a merry Christmas, the kids fell asleep quickly, they wanted to wait to open more presents but we told them to wait till morning. Enobaria and Brutus left to their houses as well as Annie, Finn and Aiden who was sleeping soundly in his father arms, Johanna went upstairs to the guest room and Alec stayed in the TV room.

Clo and I took the twins upstairs and snuggled them in their beds, then we went to our room and as soon as I closed the door Clove started kissing me.

-"Oh I see that you remembered to keep those from later"- I moved closer to her and returned the kiss, we slowly made our way to the bed and we cuddled under the blankets, and I got an amazing Christmas present.

**Here I am again! Happy New Year! I'm sorry that it took me so long to update the Christmas Special but I got the flu, badly **** but to make it up to you guys and as a gratefulness to you for being such amazing readers I'm going to update again tomorrow and you let me tell you that something good is going to happen after all Cato has a ring right? And you will know what everyone wished! I hope that this New Year will be full of love, health and success for you, thank you so much for making my 2012 amazing with your support! Xoxo**

**Marianeclover**


	25. Marry Me

**Chapter 25**

**Cato POV**

_Here I am staring at your perfection in my arms, so beautiful._

Clove is the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen, her bright green eyes, her fair porcelain skin that sends chills all over my body every time I touch her, the way she smiles, she makes the world brighter and I am lucky enough to have her sleeping right in my arms, with her head resting peacefully on my chest.

I watch her sleep for a while until she slowly opens her eyes and stretch her arms; she looks up and smiles before giving me a kiss.

-"Do we really have to get up now?"- She covers herself with the blankets again.

-"I think we still have a few minutes before the twins wake up"- I put my arms around her tiny waist and pull her closer.

-"Do you want to tell them the truth? I mean like right now when they wake up? I don't want to keep this any longer and I think they are going to ask why mommy is sleeping with Cato don't you think?"- The words rushed out and she sounded nervous.

Clove was like that, worry is in her nature, even when there is nothing to worry about she will found something and that is why I love her, so I kept quiet for a while to make her anxious.

-"Will you marry me Clo?"- I didn't know what to expect, and I simply popped the question.

She sighted heavily and then answered- "Probably"- A wide smile appeared in my face as I heard those words, she answered so calmly and that was just what I needed to keep on with my plan for later.

As I predicted we heard little footsteps running down the hall, and a few minutes later Cade and Clair opened the door and jumped in the bed to snuggle between us, we stayed quiet for a while until Claire finally spoke.

"So are you like mommy's prince now?"- My mouth dropped when I heard her question and Clove was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Actually honey, Cato is a little bit more than that, remember a while ago when you asked me why does your eyes are alike to his eyes? And when Cade asked me why didn't you have a daddy? I told you that you did have a daddy but he had to go far away when you two were still in my tummy, but the truth is that daddy never knew that you were growing in there"- tears start streaming down her face as she tries to tell them but I interrupt her and continue with it.

-"But now your daddy knows that you two are his babies and he loves you so much, you are the most important thing in the world for him and he will never let you go again and…"- Claire throws her arms around my neck before I can finish.

-"I knew it; I knew that you are my daddy! I love you so much dad"-now I am the one who is crying, Claire just said the one word that I have been expected to hear: she called me daddy.

Cade is staring at us, his expression is blank and I start to think that he is mad at me but just when I'm about to ask him a wide smile spreads across his face and he joins us in the hug.

-"Aunt Mags was right! Christmas wishes do come true because last night I wished to have a daddy and now I have you"- I hugged them tighter and looked at Clo, who was contemplating the scene crying but also smiling at the same time, I pulled her in the hug and I finally got my kids and the love of my life in my arms, together as a family.

-"mmm can we go open the presents now?"- Claire asked hesitantly and we all laughed.

-"Of course we can princess, come on I bet that I'll beat you two in a race downstairs"- they giggled and rushed to the door, I was about to follow them but I saw Clove standing up only to sit in the bed again.

-"What's wrong love?"- She looked pale so I quickly went to her side to see what was wrong.

-"Don't worry I think I got up too fast, the dizziness already faded"- I lifted her in my arms bridal stile and started walking downstairs.

-"Are you really going to carry me all the way down? Put me down now Cato Ludwig!"-

-"Aren't you enjoying it lovely?"- I gave her my heartbreaker smile and she blushed but didn't say another word.

The twins were a whirlwind of energy and were already ripping up the envelopes to see what toys were inside; okay maybe I did went a little over the top with the presents but it was a way to make up for the Christmases that I wasn't with them. I bought every princess item that I was able to find and football equipment for Cade along with toy swords and shields to play with him.

The door opened and Aiden came in followed by his parents, Annie looked terribly tired today but she still had a big smile on her face, the doctor had told them that the baby could arrive any time now, that's why they decided to stay here in four.

We keep on opening presents and Johanna and Alec joined us, then Enobaria and Brutus arrived, the presents were slowly disappearing and I took the small box in my hands, it was my mother's wedding ring, before she died she gave it to me and told me that when I found a girl who will put up with me I shouldn´t let her go and that I will knew that the ring will belong to her. Clove was definitely that girl so I just took the ring to the jewelry to clean it, it was a real piece of art, it is a three stone circlet dazzles with tiny diamonds around brilliant stones.

So this was it, the moment that I have waited practically all my life, Clove was watching the kids lovingly and I handed her the box without saying a word, she smiled at me and then looked down to open it and as she was taking away the ribbon I got on one knee.

**Clove POV**

I ripped the envelope and found a small blue velvet box, I looked up only to find Cato kneeled in front of me, he carefully took the box from my hands and opened it. I gasped, it was his mother's wedding ring, I remember that she showed it to me many years ago.

-"I have loved you since the first time I saw you, from that day until now the feeling have only grown deeper, I love you for everything you are, when I'm with you the world stops turning and gravity disappears, I want to be the one to hold you forever, I want your face to be the first thing that I see in the morning, I want to be the one whom you will argue about stupid things and then make up with a kiss. You gave me the greatest gift of all, our beautiful kids and if I'm lucky enough I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so Clove, will you marry me?"-

I was speechless, I heard everyone in the room gasp but I was only able to watch his eyes, those blue eyes that trapped me since the very first day, the love of my life was standing in front of me asking me to marry him, I feel the warm tears running down my cheeks once again.

-"Of course I will"- I was finally able to speak, Cato lifts me and spin me in his arms, then we share a kiss full of passion, happiness, tenderness but mainly true love. One my feet touch the ground the twins hug us.

-"Mommy is a princess and daddy is her blue prince"- Claire claps happily in her father arms.

-"And we are going to live happily ever after"- Cade adds, placing a kiss in my cheek.

Everyone congratulate us, Johanna hugs me tightly and Alec warns Cato to take care of us and then they also hug Finnick puts his arms around us and pulls us into a big hug. That's when I see Annie, breathing heavily near the couch; she is squeezing her hand so hard that her fists look white, Finn immediately runs toward her rubbing her back to calm her down.

-"I think the baby is coming now Finn"- Finnick gets all nervous and starts babbling things.

-"Move it Finnick Odair! Your wife needs you, or don't you want to see your baby?- Johanna slaps him hard and he seems to think clearly again.

-"Her bag is in the bedroom in Cato´s room and the baby bag is in the laundry, can you get those?"- he asks us as he and Cato carry Annie to the car.

-"Go ahead Jo, Alec please help her and we'll be there in a minute let me get the kids ready, we'll see you at the hospital"- I quickly grab three jackets from the closet and send the kids to put on a pair of shoes. As I am buckling up their jackets, Aiden keeps bouncing all over the room.

-"Are you happy because you are going to meet your baby sister or brother Aid?"- I ask him as I put on my coat.

-"Yes, I can't want to see him or her! Auntie Clo?"-

-"What is it honey?"-

-"Aunt Mags was right, Christmas wishes come true, last night I asked to have my baby little sister or brother soon, but I didn't tought it will be so fast".

I laughed and left with the kids to the hospital to wait for the baby Odair.


	26. Lucky Strike

**Chapter 26**

**Lucky Strike**

**Cato POV**

Clove was walking around the waiting room, Johanna was bothering a nurse by asking her every 2 minutes if she knew something about Annie or the baby, we were all a little anxious, after all it had been 3 hours already an yet we didn't have any news. Alec had taken Claire and Caden home because they were getting really sleepy; Aiden refused to leave and was curled up sleeping on one of the blue sofas near the nurse station.

-"You look tired love; don't you want me to take you home to get some sleep?"- I placed my hands in Clove's shoulders to turn her towards me; she rolled her eyes and ran her fingers down my cheek lovingly.

-"Of course not and stop worrying Cato, I can´t leave Annie alone in this one, she was always there for me when the twins were little"- She looked pale and tired, I had already noticed that but I assumed that it caused by the anguish of not knowing were Cade was, now I was even more worried because she barely eats something at breakfast.

-"But Clo I think…"- I was disrupted by Finnick dressed in a blue surgical gown, Johanna and Clove immediately jumped off their seats and looked at him expectantly.

-"It's a girl!"- he pulled the mask out of his face to show a gigantic smile on his face, we all let out cheers and sights of relief that woke Aiden up.

He rubs his eyes and then looks up to meet the radiant face of his father who lifts him up gladly.

-"Is my brother here yet?"- Aiden asks in with raspy voice, resting his head on his father shoulder.

-"Yes Aid but you have a sister not a brother"- Finnick answers overflowing with joy and pride and for a moment I feel jealous, jealous of him because he has experienced what is like to be there when your baby is born, don't misunderstand me, of course I was happy when I found out that I have two kids but is not the same as being there the moment that they breath for the first time.

-"You can come and see her now"- we all follow him behind the glass doors, all the way to the hallway till we get to the room 44, a pink ribbon is hanging in the door knob pointing that the baby is a girl.

The room was slightly illuminated by a floor lamp next to a teal sofa, and Annie was lying down in a bed holding a little pink bundle in her arms, her face was a reflection of Finnick's, she was irradiating love and happiness. Aiden carefully walked towards his mother and his sister and crawled up in bed with them.

-"Guys this is Arielle Faith Odair" – Annie said looking lovingly at her daughter, Clove went closer to the bed and let out a gasp when she saw her- "Isn´t she lovely?"

-"Would you like to hold her?"- Clo nodded and Annie handed her the tiny baby, Clove held her with expert moves and then came to show her to me, Arielle was sleeping peacefully she was beautiful, an exact replica of Finn and Ann, bronzed colored hair like her father, rosy skin and round cheeks and then she yawned and slowly opened her eyes.

-"She has your eyes guys"- Clove looked up to them smiling; she had the same sea green eyes of her parents and her brother.

Finnick and I went to the cafeteria to get something to eat for Aiden and ourselves, I was very quiet all the way but Finn was too busy answering his son questions about how did Arielle managed to get inside of his mommy's tummy. I was thinking about the look on Clove's face as she held the baby in her arms, she looked radiant just the way she looks when she is with our kids, I just wish I have had the chance to be with her during the pregnancy, to touch her round belly, to protect her and love her .

Finnick slapped me on the shoulder to get my attention- "Man what are you thinking about huh? We have been asking you what do you want to eat for the last 5 minutes"- both him and Aiden were looking mockingly at me.

-"Sorry I was just thinking about Clove and babies and I'll have a sandwich with fries please"- I said to the woman behind the counter.

-"Are you planning on having another baby? Or there's one on the way already?"- Finn asked while we took a seat in one of the tables of the almost empty cafeteria.

-"No of course not man, at least not for now although I am pretty worried about Clove, she has been a little down lately, she sleeps much, eats little I don't now but I want her to see a doctor"-

-"Do you think she might be..?"-

-"Pregnant? Of course not, you might laugh about this but we've only had sex twice"- I had never told this to anyone and Finn looked at me with wide eyes but he had to wait till he swallowed his sandwich to talk.

-"Are you serious? Jesus I did not see that coming I mean you and Clove look like you can't take your hands off each other"- I laughed at his comment because it was true but lately we haven´t had a lot of time for ourselves.

-"Yeah I know, but there you have it, first time and Clove gets pregnant with the twins"-

-"That was really a lucky strike, wouldn't it be odd if she got pregnant again?"- Finn laughed and continued eating his sandwich and turned to help Aiden to open his apple juice.

His words really got me thinking, the night that Clove and I had sex at the party was pretty much a blur but we certainly must had used protection, right?

**Clove POV**

After an exhausting day we finally went home about midnight, we found Johanna snuggled in Alec's chest watching TV in our living room.

-"Your clones are sleeping soundly in their bedroom, you're welcome now if you excuse us we are going to get some sleep"- Johanna said as she got up the loveseat.

-"You are always welcomed in our guest room Jo"- I said teasingly, knowing that Johanna and Alec were going to spend the night together, I knew it by the way Alec looks at her and the way she blushes when she caught him staring.

-"Jesus Clove stop it! Cato please be a dear and take her upstairs already"- she rolled her eyes and looked at me annoyingly; Alec just stared at us not knowing what we were talking about.

-"Have a good night you two and thanks for watching the twins"- Cato walked them to the door and then came back to me, I leaned towards him to rest my head in his chest.

Suddenly I felt his arms behind my knees he picked me up bridal style and started to walk upstairs; I was so tired that I didn´t even bothered on complaining about it, I just wrapped my arms around his neck and inhaled his warm scent.

-"Come on Clovely go and put on your pajamas"- I moaned and he chuckled, instead of placing me in the floor he left me in the bed, I rolled over and started taking my tights off, then I somehow managed to pull off my dress and throw it to the floor.

I heard him brushing his teeth inside the bathroom, then I heard the door closing and his footsteps approaching the bed, next thing I felt a warm touch around my waist and he pulled me closer to his chest.

-"Come on Clo, are you really going to sleep like this?"- My strength was gone and the only thing that I wanted to do was sleep, it felt like my eyelids weighted a million pounds- "Mhm"

-"You want to torture me or what?"- I turned around to face him, he looked through my body I looked down and saw what he was talking about, after all I was only wearing one of those lovely lacey lingerie sets that Florala had send me.

I giggled once again and lean to the other side of the bed to pick up one of his t-shirts and quickly put it over my underwear, Cato groaned and pulled me inside the covers.

-"Now that's better, get some sleep love I'm sure you need it"- his lips on my forehead was the last thing I remember before falling into a deep sleep.

An intense pain in my stomach woke me up as soon as I opened my eyes I knew I had to run straight to the bathroom, I barely managed to get to the toilet before emptying my stomach, the nauseas come and go so I wait next to the sink for another five minutes before slowly getting up, of course Cato is standing in the door looking worriedly at me.

-"Come here, let me get you to bed"- I stretch my arm to reach his arm but I am forced to turn around to vomit once again.

Once I'm done he lifts me and helps me to brush my teeth and gently places me in bed again, Cato leaves the room only to return a few minutes later with a glass of mineral water and a couple of pills, he takes a seat in the bed and hands me the medicine.

-"You are going to the doctor, today, no excuses Clove"- his look is a mix between concern, anxiety and determination so I assume there is no way I can talk him out of this.

-"Fine I'll call to make an appointment and ask Johanna to come with me okay?"- This seems to make him relax a little bit but the concern is still in his face so I pull his closer to me and start placing little kisses down his jaw line.

-"You know I'll go with you love but I can't miss work today, I have a very important meeting in the training center but I'll take the kids with me so you can rest a little okay?"- Our deal is sealed with a kiss and next we head downstairs to make breakfast for the twins.

My stomach only managed to handle a cup of coffee, nothing else and later while I entered my bathroom to look Claire's pink ribbon I found an unopened box of tampons, suddenly it all started to make sense, with all the events from past weeks I had attributed my lack of appetite, dizziness and nauseas to stress but I had been feeling like that since before Cade went missing and if my calculations are right I should have had my period that week. But I hadn't.

-"Mommy did you found it? Daddy says we´re leaving now!"- My daughter's voice resounded in the room and I went to finish her hair and place the pink ribbon in her pony tail.

I kissed them all goodbye and waited till they were out of sight to call Johanna and Annie, Jo said she was coming over to go with me to the hospital and Annie, which of course was in her house with the baby, said that I should call her as soon as I knew something.

On our way to the appointment I was thinking about the night of the party, I was pretty much drunk so I don't remember a lot, just the happiness that I felt for having Cato so close to me but I definitely don't remember if we used protection.

-"So do you think you might be pregnant Clo?"- Johanna talked for the first time as we were almost arriving to the medical center of district four.

-"I think so Jo, I'm late and the dates pretty much match, I should have had my period about two weeks after Cato and I did it"- A wide smile spread in her face as she heard me say that.

-"Well if it's true you and Cato are the most fertile couple in the world"- she laughed and I slapped her playfully- "What? I mean it´s true you've have only had sex two times and now you might have three kids".

-"I'll guess we will know it soon"- We waited for about 10 minutes until one of the nurses called my name and led me to a room where she took some blood samples and then she handed me a little plastic cup for the urine tests.

I went back to the waiting room with Johanna and the nurse told me that the doctor will look at the results and then he will come and talk to me, again we waited for another 10 minutes while we talked about Alec, they were seriously thinking about starting on a real relationship and I couldn't be happier for them.

-"Clove Fuhrman"- A middle aged man called, he was tall with black hair and brown eyes- I'm Dr. Aurelius you can come into my office"- he said kindly.

-"Well Clove I have looked at your results and congratulations you are about 6 weeks pregnant"- Johanna squealed happily and pulled me on a hug.

-"Would you like to see you baby"- I nodded trying to hold back the tears, he gestured to follow him to an examination table, I pulled my grey blouse up and he put on a cold gel in my stomach.

Suddenly we heard a quick beat, tum tum tum tum, my baby appeared on the monitor screen and I couldn't hold the tears any more.

-"This is you baby Clove, his or her heart is beating about 100 to 160 times a minute almost twice as fast as yours and blood is beginning to course through the body, Right now, your baby is a quarter of an inch long, about the size of a lentil."

He printed a few pictures of the ultrasound, gave me vitamins and folic acid and asked me to come back in a few weeks to the eight weeks check up. Jo and I headed back home and we were talking about the baby all the way, when we arrived she hugged me tight again and said she would be back later.

I changed into a pair of sweat pants and watched a movie to wait for Cade. Claire and Cato to come home, I tried to pay attention to the movie but I couldn't stop looking at the picture of my baby, it wasn't till I heard little footsteps that I realized that Cade and Claire were standing behind me.

-"Daddy why is mommy looking at a picture of a bean?"- Claire yelled as she turned around to get an answer from her father who had his head inside the fridge looking for something to eat.

-"A picture of a bean? Clo why are you…?"- His mouth dropped when he turned around to look at me and saw the picture that I was holding in my hands along with a huge grin on my face.

It took him a moment to assimilate things but as soon as his brain connected the facts he lifted me in the air and started spinning me around in the middle of the room, he placed a gentle kiss on my lips and then in my cheeks, when Cato finally put me down the twins were looking expectantly at us.

-"So what's up with the bean mommy?"- Cade asked and we couldn't help it but to bust in laughs, I kneeled between them to show them the picture.

-"This is not a bean honey; this is your new sister or brother who is growing inside of mommy's tummy"- Cato explained to them still with the big grin on his face.

-"A new baby?"- Claire asked frowning but then hugged us and started to bounce all around the room- "I hope it's a girl so she can play to the princess with me".

-"Of course not Claire, it´s gonna be a boy and he will play football with me"- Cato and I laughed as we watched our kids argue about who will play with the baby first.

He placed an arm around my shoulders and placed the other hand on my stomach.

-"Well I guess this is our lucky strike"- he said before pulling me in for another kiss,

**Longer chapter! Love you all review please! Xoxo marianeclover**


	27. Promise this

**Chapter 27**

**Promise This**

Enobaria, Brutus and Florala insisted on having the wedding as soon as possible mainly "because they wanted me to be comfortable through all the planning" which was a nicer way to say that they didn't want me bitching around with a 7 months pregnant belly while planning a wedding. We immediately started planning, Florala was immersed in the design of the dress , Enobaria, Annie and Jo were helping me to set out the whole thing and Cato well he was just being Cato, he allowed me to do whatever I wanted but still gave his opinion whenever it was needed. He was being a wonderful father and an incredibly patient boyfriend when it came to my pregnant hormones.

That was about a month ago, now I am ten weeks pregnant and the wedding is tomorrow, honestly I was exhausted from picking the menu, the music, the flowers and taking care of the twins and Cato but I have never been happier in my life, I feel complete now.

-"Oh come on Clove stop moving so much!"- Jo said impatiently while she was helping Florala to button up my dress, this was the final fitting.

-"I'm sorry but is really hard to keep on balance with your eyes closed"- Florala insisted on not letting me see the dress until the wedding day and I did not complained because I trust that she knows me perfectly and I'm sure that the dress will be beautiful.

I felt the fabric tighten around by boobs and belly as they were zipping the dress, even though I n 0was only a few weeks into pregnancy my body has already started to change.

-"Jesus Clo, you look like you had one of those boob jobs from the Capitol"- We all started laughing at Johanna's comment.

-"Tell me about it, I'm gonna have to buy new clothes soon because I feel like they are going to pop out in any moment"- I'm never gonna forget the look on Cato the morning that he noticed the small size increment, of course it doesn´t bothers him at all.

I hear the front door close and the giggling of the twins downstairs finally they are back, I haven't seen them in all day because I was kidnapped by these ladies early in the morning, I also hear footsteps coming upstairs, the door open and I hear a thud followed by Cato cursing loudly.

-"Dammit Ann that hurts!"- I can´t see him but I can picture him rubbing his head in whatever part that Annie hit him.

-"Oh don´t be a whiny blondie, it doesn´t hurts that much"- Johanna said mockingly.

-"Besides you are not allowed to see the bride until the wedding, it´s bad luck you know?"- Annie said loudly so Cato could hear her through the closed door.

After Florala placed the pins to know where the dress needed alterations, the slipped it off my body and someone removed the scarf from my eyes. When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was Cato smiling face, just looking him staring at me that way makes me feel butterflies in my stomach and immense happiness. He opened his arms for me and I cuddled in his chest feeling his warmth and the gentle beat of his heart against my ear.

-"The kids are asking for you Clo"- he whispered as he placed a kiss in my forehead, before I could answer he leaned down to my belly and placed his ear over it.

-"Honey you do know that you can't hear the heartbeat yet right?"- I giggled when he frowned.

-"I want to feel her, I want to feel the kicks"- he was being incredibly affectionate towards this baby, suddenly I remembered that he was living for the first time what I had already experienced with the twins.

-"Or him, we can also have a boy honey"- Cato was sure that the baby was a girl and he was already thinking in names Cali, Cammi, Cara, Chloe and Cassie are currently his top 5.

I put on a pair of sweats and a plain white t-shirt to leave the room, Cade and Claire are playing with Johanna and Annie in the living room but they run straight to me as soon as they see me, I gladly accept their hugs and kisses mainly directed to my belly.

Annie rushed home because she was sure that Finnick was driving crazy taking care of Arianna and Aiden, she blow us a goodbye kiss and promised to come back for us later. Johanna offered to make dinner for all of us, which I must say was extremely weird but as soon as Alec walked in holding grocery bags I understood.

-"Mommy can I show daddy my dress for tomorrow?"- Claire was very excited about the wedding, mainly because she gets to wear a dress that Florala designed especially for her.

-"How about if we wait until tomorrow to make it a surprise for everyone? You don´t want it to get dirty do you?"- She pouted but smiled widely again when her father told her that she will look like a princess.

The dinner was delicious, Johanna was excellent at cooking she even made dessert, everyone laughed when Cato asked something to me but I didn´t answer because I was very busy devouring the cake. Finnick and Annie arrived about 2 hours later along with their kids; Finn was outraged because I ate even the last bit of the cake.

-"I think we should get going now ladies"- Annie announced and Cato squeezed my hand tighter into his hand, it was their brilliant idea to spend the night apart from the boys therefore Finnick, Alec, Cato, Brutus, Caden and Aiden are going to hang out together while Annie, Johanna, Enobaria, and I are going to sleep over Enobaria's place of course along with Claire and Arianna.

I headed upstairs to bring our overnight clothes; I packed pj's, toothbrush, my makeup bag and Claire's teddy bunny, I was closing the bags when I felt a pair of warm hands around my waist, I smiled an turn around to meet my soon to be husband.

-"I miss you already"- his breath mingled in my hair as his hands made their way up to my face, he cupped my cheeks between his hands, next thing he kissed my forehead, then my nose and finally my lips.

-"You'll see me tomorrow, come on is not much time barely a few hours Cato"- I placed kisses down his neck as I was speaking; he shivered and pulled me closer to his chest, truth is that I can't wait to marry him it feels like we've been waiting forever to be together.

-"I´ll be the handsome guy in a black tux"- He said looking at me with a dazzling smile.

We both laughed and returned downstairs with the others, Johanna and Annie practically dragged me out of the house, I quickly kissed Caden and assured him that he will see me tomorrow; I only got a quick peck from Cato. We arrived quickly at the house since it was just about 8 houses away from ours.

We watched romantic movies which made us all cry except for Johanna, what a surprise, she was laughing at us for crying at the end of each movie and since I'm eating for two we had a lot of sweets to eat, also Florala brought her makeup assistant a beautiful girl named Nyssa who made facials and beauty treatments for us. This baby has been making me very sleepy so as soon as Claire fell asleep I did too.

-"Good morning beautiful"- A sweet voice woke me up the next morning, I opened my eyes slowly, it's my wedding day, my mother is sitting next to me smiling kindly.

-"Mom! How? You are here!"- Our relationship was tense when I was younger; she was a shitty mom for a long time, but about a year before I went into the games everything got better; she even went to meet the twins when they were born and came back to visit every few months.

-"You think I will miss my only daughter wedding? Of course not besides I was dying to see my precious grandchildren and it's been years since the last time I saw Cato"- As they say mother knows best, she always said that Cato and I were made for each others.

Behind the door Annie, Johanna, Florala and Nyssa were impatiently waiting to come in, my mother gestured towards a grilled cheese sandwich and a glass of juice for me as she went to open the door.

-"Rise and shine bride!"- My sandwich stayed half eaten because I was pushed to the bathroom to get a shower, the water relaxes my shoulders and my back, I use a vanilla body wash knowing that is the one that Cato loves.

When I step out of the shower my clothes are carefully placed in a chair next to the bathtub, a light blue set of lingerie along with hosiery, I smiled to my reflection in the mirror after I put on the tinny clothes, Cato will be very happy about this; Johanna knocks the door loudly yelling that we need to get started so I put on a robe made out of a soft grey fabric and make my way out of the bathroom.

Nyssa asks me to take a seat in a high pink colored chair and starts working on my hair skillfully, it doesn't takes her more than 20 minutes to finish up with the hairdo and immediately starts with the make up after half an hour later I'm all ready and she finally allows me to look at myself in the mirror.

My hair is softly curled and pulled up loosely in a low bun, two tinny braids come together in the bun and in the left side there are delicate crystal flowers with pearls in the center, my eyes look bigger framed with long and thick eyelashes, my cheeks are rosy with hints of golden in the cheek bones finally my lips were a paradise pink color which made them look full and sweet.

-"Now wait here Clo we´re gonna go and get your dress"- Enobaria and Florala leave the room, leaving me alone with Ann and Jo, they both looked beautiful, Jo's hair is softly stylized making her facial features look delicate and innocent complemented with a lavender one shoulder dress that flows gently all the way down to her feet.

-"I can´t explain how happy we are for you Clo"- Annie was holding back the tears as she spoke, her long hair was half up, pulled away from her face with a brooch made out of small sea shells, her dress was similar to Johanna's except for the mint color and strapless neckline.

Florala and Enobaria came back and turned me around to face them and not the mirror, of course I had to close my eyes and I felt the soft fabric that fitted like a glove in my body.

-"You can open your eyes now"- I was speechless when I looked at what I was wearing, the dress was a pearly white color, sweetheart neckline with beaded details, it was tight until the waist were it has another beaded detail, two intertwined C made out of tiny crystals create the illusion of a delicate belt, my small bump is covered by the soft chiffon that flows beautifully all the way down to the floor.

I hugged Florala unable to say anything; soon everyone joined the hug so we ended up sobbing and laughing at the same time.

-"I want to be in the group hug too"- my daughter joined us and I picked her up to hold her closer. She was wearing a dress the same color as mine, with lace neckline and fixed waistband in a light blue color then it continued in pearl satin above her knees.

It was almost time so we all rushed to the car that will take us to the ceremony, instead of choosing one of the ball rooms from the house of the major I wanted the ceremony to be in a beautiful meadow near The Nut, Cato and I used to go there when we were younger after our training at the center, we talked about our dreams and enjoyed being with each other in that place so it just seemed right to hold the ceremony in there.

We arrived quickly and the guests were already on their places, as I watched Annie and Jo take their places in front of me I started to get nervous, I felt a squeeze in my hand Alec was standing next to me ready to take his place; he was the one that I wanted to walk me down the aisle.

-"You look beautiful Clover, I couldn't be happier to be with you today thanks for giving me the honor of giving you away to the best men in the world for you"- I pulled him in for a hug before taking our place behind Claire who is the flower girl.

When the music started I feel even more nervous, it's hard for me to start walking because my knees are shaking so badly, there is so much happiness inside me that I can hardly breath, Claire starts walking and does her job charmingly, now is our time to start walking, I see smiling faces everywhere and I smile back nervously at them.

As soon as I watch those blue eyes looking at me, all the nervousness fades away.

**Cato POV**

My love, my life, my bride, my beautiful Clove is walking down the aisle, her watery eyes are locked in my eyes; I'm speechless at her beauty, the dress wraps her body perfectly, accentuating her curves in all the right places letting it show where our little baby is growing.

Alec kisses her cheeks and hands me her delicate hand to hold forever, I smile at him letting him know how grateful I will be forever with him. The ceremonies in district two are simple, mostly the bride and groom share their vows and then a member of the family gives each of them the half of a precious stone from the mine which symbolizes the union of the couple.

I'm first to say my vows, I take both of Clove's hand and look right at her beautiful emerald eyes, I took a deep breath and opened my heart to the love of my life.

-"Clove since the very beginning I knew that we were meant to be together, we have shared so many memories together, even in the games I found times when I was just happy to have you around, I was so lucky to find you, since the very first time that I watched you throw a knife I fell a little bit for you and when I got to know you better I couldn't help it to love you a little bit more every day. You always make me feel better after a bad day, with you I can be myself, you taught me to love, not to mention that you gave me two beautiful kids and a third one on the way, you make my life so much easier, I am a better man because of you and if you let me I will love to spend the rest of my life thanking you for that, I love everything about you, now and forever".

The audience let out sights, awes and ows as I finished my vows, Clove couldn't hold back the tears anymore, I brush a tear away from her cheek as she starts speaking.

-"I've never tought that I could love someone the way I love you, everything happens for a reason so I think that we were made for each other since the beginning, there was no one else for me. Ever. You are the only one. I don´t know what I did to deserve you, like I said before everything happens for a reason and you were put into my life to show me what real love means, without you I would have loose myself in the rough times so thank you for keeping me sane, as much as you talked about me being your rock, you were always mine. I promise to never let a day pass without reminding you how much I love you, I promise to bake brownies for you whenever you want, I want to hold your hand forever and I want you to know that I don't ever want to be apart from you"-

I had to hold back the urge of kissing her, I truly was lucky to find someone like her, I guess I most have done something right, Annie and Finnick approached us and placed a thin rope on our shoulders and then they made a knot right at the center which means that our love is tied forever. Next thing Claire and Cade come holding a half of the stone each one, I picked a rare stone, it was a mix between a sapphire and an emerald; it has blue and green mixed, our kids handed us the stone and I was finally able to pull her into a kiss.

The guests clapped and cheered as we walked down the aisle now as husband and wife, holding the hands of our twins. The party was simple but beautiful; Enobaria placed the dance floor and tables just a few feet away from the ceremony right beneath the big trees covered with small lights. The reception went smoothly, everyone was enjoying and laughing, I danced with Claire and Clove danced with Caden, soon everyone was up and dancing.

A few hours later I was dancing with my beautiful wife in my arms, she was resting her head in my shoulder and as I rest my chin in her head I watch all the people that we love surrounding us, Johanna and Alec were dancing slowly and then he leaned forward and kissed her, Annie and Finn were dancing along with their kids, Ann was holding Aiden's hand and Finn was holding Arianna in his arms as they all danced. Even Enobaria and Brutus were walking towards the dance floor to join in.

-"You make my life perfect Clovely"- I whispered in her ear so she could only be able to hear me, my wife looked up with sleepy eyes and I couldn't stop the giggle that came out of my mouth.

-"You are now tied up with me forever, are you aware of that?"

-"I gladly accept the sacrifice"- I picked her up bridal style and carried her towards the beginning of our new life.

**I'm sad and happy to inform you that this is almost the end, only one chapter more! At least that is my plan but I don´t know if you want me to go through the pregnancy, maybe 2 more chapters at top. I'm very sad because I've been getting very few reviews compared to other chapters, please review because it helps me to know whether you like the story or not, I care about my reader's opinion, reviews are what keeps me writing so please it doesn't takes more than a few seconds. I want to thank to eveipontime, Athena's gray owl, clato4ever7, two lovely anonymous guests, clatoandclove4eva and KeeperOfDreams93 for your support and reviews on last chapter you guys inspired me to write this one, love you all.**

**Write you soon!**

**xoxox**

**Marianeclover.**


	28. What to Expect

**Chapter 28**

**What to expect.**

Cato POV

-"Honey!", "Daddy!"- I was running back and forth in the Kitchen, two ladies were lying in the couch Clove with her round six months pregnant belly and my princess with her sprained ankle resting on a pillow.

My helper and I were in charge of taking care of them, Clove is in her third trimester and the cravings and pains are just starting, since she is so petite she quickly gets tired and her back and waist hurt from carrying the weight of the baby, I still don´t understand how she managed to carry the twins for nine full months.

Claire sprained her ankle last night, she and her brother were playing on the bedroom jumping from one bed to the other and in one of the jumps she didn't fully reached to get to the bed, she started crying and Caden quickly ran to get us; we immediately took her to the hospital and returned home two hours later with her leg in a splint.

-"Look mommy I helped daddy to make lemonade for you two"- Caden was happily taking care of his mother and sister always asking if they need anything else and bringing toys to Claire.

The last months have been an amazing experience for me, now I´m living with a whole new perspective; I have three, soon four persons to think about before thinking about myself, I watch my kids everyday and they amaze me every time they learn or do something new, living the pregnancy with Clove turns to be an adventure, I love her more each day although she is hard to keep up with…

_**The Morning sickness**_

_Every single day until the fourth month Clove would wake up around 7 am to go and empty her stomach in the toilet, at the beginning she locked the door because she didn´t wanted me to see her but after a while she started to let me hold her hair and hand her a glass of water for her, I carried her to the bed again and she slept for a few more hours and then wake up hungry as a bear._

_**The Cravings**_

_-"I'm hungry"- Clo whispered in my ear one night, I turned around to face her and took a glance at the clock, 3:30 am._

_-"Do you want me to go down and cook something?"- I asked while I rubbed my eyes to fully wake up- "What are you in the mood for?"-._

_She doubtfully tapped her fingers in the mattress; I was silently hoping that it wasn't some extravagant food or at least something that we have in the kitchen. Last month Clove swept with every existing chocolate bar in district two, she drank chocolate, eat it with fruits, bread and cereal, we couldn't explain how she eats so much and still be so thin._

_-"I want something salty, soft but crunchy like mmm… oh I know I want cheesy buns!"- Jesus, I will have to go downtown to the bakery and wake up the baker and his wife, thank goodness that she is a friend of Clove and hopefully they will not be upset._

_I got up and put on a pair of pants and head downstairs quietly to not wake up the twins, the night is warm so I decide to take a walk to the bakery, twenty minutes later after apologizing about 50 times with the baker I am back with a bag full of cheesy buns and some pastries for breakfast, I tiptoe upstairs skipping steps in twos only to find Clo sleeping soundly with a hand placed on her belly, she looked so beautiful with her long black hair falling messily in the pillow, I decided not to wake her up and placed the buns in her night stand just in case that she wakes up later._

_**The Sensitiveness**_

_Two weeks ago Alec came into our kitchen while we were making lunch and announced that he wanted to propose Johanna, needless to say that we were in shock until Clove and Claire started clapping and jumping out of happiness._

_-"Are you really happy? You are not gonna lecture me about how rushed this is?"- Alec asked as he accepted her hug._

_-"I'm sure if you are sure, besides I have been looking at you and Jo and I can tell that you are exactly what each other needs"- Of course her eyes became watery and soon enough she was already crying and laughing at the same time._

_I also congratulated Alec and the twins swooped on him, asking questions about the party, Claire asked if she would use a pretty dress and Caden was already asking how many babies they will have._

_-"I want this to be a surprise for Jo so I'm thinking about having dinner tomorrow and I want you guys to be there, I know how important you are for her along with Finnick and Annie so what do you say?"- Alec was truly enthusiastic, he had that something in his face that was impossible to ignore._

_-"You don´t even need to ask, of course we'll be there"- Clo said as he hugged him again, after he left she rushed to the phone to call Annie and they were talking about dresses and colors for about an hour until Clove fell asleep with the phone still in her hand, I took it and informed Annie that Clo was sleeping, she said goodbye and then I lifted my tiny wife from the loveseat._

_The next day everything was calm and peace until about 5 pm, I was bathing the twins so Clove could do her makeup and hair, after 10 minutes of talks to get them to get out of the bath tub I wrapped them in towels and made my way to their bedroom, I left them choosing their outfits, or Claire picking for both, while I went to check on Clove._

_Our bedroom was a chaos, blouses, skirts and dresses were everywhere I was about to call Clove but I heard an exasperated snort coming out of the walk in closet, I peered and found her trying to zip up a purple dress and I couldn't avoid to let out a giggle._

_-"What are you laughing at?"- She looked extremely cute frowning._

_-"Nothing love is just that I don't think that this dress fits you any more"- her growing bump was very visible because the dress was too tight around her belly, but it was impossible to zip it up because of her boobs._

_-"That's the point! I look like a balloon, nothing fits me anymore!"- She ran to lock herself in the bathroom, she spend about 15 minutes inside crying while I was at the other side of the door telling her that she was beautiful and she looked perfect with whatever she was wearing._

_Then she opened the door and looked at me with her big beautiful green eyes filled with tears, I opened my arms for her and she gladly accepted the invitation then we returned to the closet to look for something, she ended up wearing a white cotton dress with a navy cardigan, a thin red belt just below her breasts and red flats, her hair was in soft waves and she looked absolutely beautiful._

_And of course she cried again when Alec proposed to Jo, and after she said yes they cried together again along with Annie, of course they were crying out of happiness._

-"Honey the movie is about to start come on!"- Her voice took me out of my thoughts; I grabbed the ice cream bowl and went to take my place at the sofa with my kids and my wife.

The twins were asleep before the movie ended so I took him upstairs to their bedroom, Clove changed them into their pajamas, we took them in their beds and kissed them good night.

As soon as we closed the door of our bedroom Clove started to kiss me impatiently, it tooked me by surprise but I deepened the kiss and drew her closer to me; she was already unbuttoning my pants and I was taking off her shirt, this was another symptom of pregnancy, her hormones were rioting and of course me being the perfect husband that I am I have to please her in whatever she wants.

After Clove fell asleep I continued looking at her, she was sleeping peacefully, then I looked down at her belly and suddenly the baby moved, it looked like a wave and I placed my hand on top of it, the baby was kicking very hard and Clo stirred in her dream, I leaned until my head was at the height of her belly and started talking to the baby, soon the kicking stopped and I placed a kiss on her stomach and her forehead before going to sleep.

Sure it was hard to keep up with Clo and her mood swings and cravings but it was all worth it for the little person that was growing inside of her, its funny how you can love someone so much without even knowing her, or him.

**Thank you all for the reviews! This is coming to an end; I decided to write 2 more chapters so chapter 30 will be the end! Please let me know if you liked it or not. xoxo marianeclover**


	29. Thanks!

Thanks!

Hi pretty little readers! I just felt like I needed to tell you that I´m working really hard on this chapter and it should be up by tomorrow night I'm sorry that is taking me a while to update but I want the last chapters to be perfect because you have stick with me through the whole story and I don't want to let you guys down.

marianeclover


	30. I Told You So

**Chapter 29**

**I Told You So.**

**Clove POV**

My feet are swollen, my back hurts, I can barely move, not to mention that I can't sleep at night but its all worth it because soon I'm gonna have my baby in my arms.

-"Babe are you ready?!"- Cato yells from downstairs, I look at the clock in the nightstand God I am 10 minutes late already, I quickly finish my make up and run downstairs, well rather wobble downstairs.

-"Sorry it took me a while to put on my shoes since I can't see my feet anymore"- He looked down at my golden flats and giggled, Cato was wearing a black tux with a pale pink tie that matches my dress.

-"You look lovely as always Clo!"- We were about to kiss when our kids came to rush us and pulled our hands to get us out of the house.

It's a beautiful summer day, perfect for the wedding of Alec and Jo; they decided to have the ceremony inside of the victor village at the garden that's placed right where the last house ends. Caden is wearing a black tux just as his father except that his tiny tie is lavender to match his sister's dress, simple tulle with cap sleeves and a purple ribbon around the waist. My dress was above the knees, with empire waist and a tiny golden belt, and my hair was up in a messy ponytail.

-"I'm so glad that you are finally here!"- Alec yelled at me, he was in the middle of the aisle walking nervously from one way to the other, he looked really handsome in his tux but of course as every other man he was about to faint because of the nerves.

-"Okay breathe calm down, can you do that? If Johanna sees you like this she is gonna think that you are not sure and she is gonna kick your ass Alec"- Cato took the kids with Finnick and Aiden to give me some time alone with Alec.

-"Of course I'm sure I want to marry her Clo, she is the love of my life I honestly don't know what I did to deserve someone like her"- It almost made my cry hearing him talk like that and seeing his so happy; Alec truly deserves to be happy and I'm sure that Johanna is just what he needs.

-"Then come on! Your bride is waiting for you"- He hugged once again and I gave him a reassuring smile.

It was a small wedding with few guests, Annie, Finnick and their kids, Enobaria and Brutus, Mags, Beetee and Wiress which were old friends with Jo and Finn, Alec's cousin Eileen and her boyfriend, Cato, me and the kids.

We all turned back to see Johanna walking down the aisle with Finn by her side, her dress was delicate and beautiful, v-neck with cap sleeves and a deep back cleavage then it flowed in A-line all the way down to her feet. I turned around to look at Alec's expression and believe me it was priceless, he was stunned but after looking at her for a few seconds a wide smile appeared on his face, there was love, tenderness, excitement, happiness and a lot of emotions in his eyes; finally Finnick placed Jo's hand in Alec's hand an the ceremony begun.

Annie and Finn tied a knot around them as they did on our wedding; Cato and I were next so we stand up and handed to each of them half of an agate which is a bronze colored gemstone that we choose because it will reminded home to Johanna, at the end of the ceremony they planted a tree just outside their new house, Jo explained to us that is a tradition back in district seven and the tree symbolizes their marriage, they have to take care of it to continue growing.

-"Well now we can go and celebrate!"- There were tables installed in the other part of the garden just under two big trees that were covered in twinkling lights.

-"Good because I'm starving"- Finnick and I said at the same time causing everyone to burst out laughing.

Annie, Enobaria and I were sitting eating in one of the tables, Jo was talking with Eileen and the guys were gathered in the garden talking as they watched the kids.

-"Where is Brutus? I haven't seen him since the end of the ceremony"- Annie and I looked expectantly at Enobaria, she chewed her food slowly and shrugged.

She tried to change the subject asking Annie about Arielle but by the way she looked nervously at me I can tell that something is wrong. I was about to ask her when a pair of arms wrapped my waist, next thing I feel his warm breath in my neck and I can't help it but smile.

-"May I have this dance?"- I gladly accept his hand and we make our way into the improvised dance floor, Johanna and Alec were dancing slowly, her head resting on his chest and his chin on top of her head.

_I know that the bridges that I've burned_

_Along the way_

_Have left me with these walls and these scars_

_That won't go away_

_And opening up has always been the hardest thing_

_Until you came_

We start dancing slow; Cato places his hands around my waist and smiles at the touch of my growing belly. The song that is playing somehow reminds me of us, we have been together through everything, I was seriously messed up after the games, everyone else would have just pushed me away, but not him.

-"You do know how much I love you right?"- He whispers quietly in my ear, I pull him as closer as my stomach allows me.

-"Of course I know because I love you just as much"- He gently spins me around.

_So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go_

_This feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known_

_And I just can't take my eyes off you_

_And I just can't take my eyes off you_

As we dance I watch my kids, Claire is sitting in Enobaria's lap they are talking and laughing about something while Caden is playing along with Finn and Aiden; suddenly as if it was a reminder the baby kicks me and I laugh, Cato looks at me and I just place his hand on my belly.

_I love when you tell me that I'm pretty_

_When I just wake up_

_And I love how you tease me when I'm moody_

_But it's never too much_

_I'm falling fast but the truth is I'm not scared at all_

_You climbed my walls_

-"You are the love of my life Clove Fuhrman, I don't know where I would have ended if it wasn't for you, you have given me the most important things in my life"- He was about to say something else but suddenly he saw something that made him pale.

"I'll be right back Clovely, go and sit with Annie please"- He rushed behind one of the houses followed by Finnick and Beetee, as I walked towards the table I scoped to see Brutus walking a few feet in ahead of them.

Annie was also worried and Enobaria looked nervous, luckily Jo and Alec were talking with their cousins completely unaware of the situation. About an hour later Finnick came back and asked us to go to Brutus house as fast as we could.

-"He is scared"- Annie whispered in my ear as we walked our children to the house- "I can tell by the look in his eyes".

I was starting to get really worried, mainly because Cato wasn't here to tell me what was going on, when we made it into the house Brutus was standing in the middle of the living along with three man, two of them were completely strangers to me but I was trying to remember why the other one seemed so familiar; they were wearing suits like the ones from the peacekeepers but theirs were black with a 13 embroidered at the right side.

I was paying so much attention on the visitors that I didn't realized that Cato was sitting in one of the chairs by the fireplace with his head between his hands.

-"Honey what's going on?"- I placed my arms around his shoulders, he looked up to answer me but Brutus interrupted him.

-"Clove, Annie, Jo this is Plutarch Heavensbee he is a former game maker and the current head of the rebels"- I knew that I had already meet him somewhere; he was at one of the balls in the Capitol after we won the games.

-"I'm sorry to appear just like this and from keeping information from you ladies for a while, but this is an emergency, we need to get out of here as soon as we can, gather only your most important belongings, meet back here and there will be a hovercraft waiting for you outside"

It took us a while to process all the information that he said, a hovercraft? Leave? Cato was looking expectantly at me waiting for my reaction. I guess that Plutarch decided to give us more information since we were static on our places.

-"The rebellion has started"-

**Cato POV **

-"The rebellion has started"- as soon as Clove understood the meaning of those words I was able to see the confusion, fear and panic in her eyes.

Annie looks at Finnick like if she was asking him if this is real, he just nods and takes her out of the house along with the kids.

-"We´re going to pack really quickly and then we return here"- Finnick said before closing the door, it was obvious that he was just as scared as me but he's trying to hide it because of Annie, Arielle and Aiden.

-"Remember just bring the most necessary things and documents to prove your identity"- Brutus repeated to us.

Clove grabbed Claire's hand and I lifted Cade who was sleeping in the couch, she didn't said a thing on the way home, when we arrived she quickly went upstairs so I placed Cade on the living next to Claire and turned on the TV to keep her busy.

-"Clo are you okay?"- I opened our bedroom's door only to find her walking back and forth from the closet to the bed, packing our clothes in a big blue suitcase. She just nodded quickly without looking at me and continued with her chore.

When she was about to leave to get the clothes for the twins I grabbed her wrist to pull her close to me.

-"Honey please, I just want you to tell me…"-

-"Tell you what Cato? That I'm scared to death because I don't know what the hell is going to happen? That I'm afraid of losing you?"- she started shaking and sobbing and I was just able to hold her tighter.

-"You are not going to lose me Clove"- Her big green eyes were looking at me with new tears beginning to form.

-"Oh please don´t pretend that you don't know that they are going to send you in missions! They want us, all the victors to be the face of the rebellion Cato for God's sake!"- She was right and I knew it.

-"Do you really thing that after all we've been through I'll just let you alone like this? Well I'm offended because I won't and I won't let anything happen to you or our kids, I'm sorry Clo I know this is hard but I rather do this than bear to look how my kids grow in a place like this"- As soon as I finished talking she places her lips on mines and we share a kiss that means more than all the words that we could possibly tell right now.

When we get to Brutus house everyone is already there, as soon as we arrive they immediately start to get us into the hovercraft, the trip to district 13 is long, Clove and the twins are fast asleep just like Annie and Aiden, Finnick is looking out the window while Johanna and Alec are taking care of Arielle.

-"Are we there yet?"- My son asks with raspy voice as he rubs his tired eyes, I sit him on my lap and he rests his head on my chest.

-"We're almost there Cade, are you hungry? Do you want something?"- he shakes his head and straightens to face me.

-"Where are we going daddy? Why are we leaving home?"- A lump down my throat makes it hard for me to answer his question.

-"Because it's safer in district 13 Cade, and right now we all need to be safe, do you know why is safer over there?"- he shrugs- Because the city is underground, you'll see many many years ago there was a war against bad people, at the end of that war district 13 was destroyed with bombs, we all tought that they disappeared but through the years without anyone knowing they built the city again underground to be safe and hide from the bad people"- My son nodded, happy with the explanation and slowly closed his eyes again.

About an hour later we arrived to 13, as soon as we stepped out of the hovercraft a group of agents took us down to an office where Alma Coin and Plutarch Heavensbee are already waiting for us.

-"Welcome victors to district 13, we are glad that you are safe and we'll do our best to protect you from the Capitol, in her you will have food, clothes, medical aid and a place to live but as a payback we expect you to support us in the rebellion"- she looked at each of us as she spoke- "Of course miss Clove Fuhrman is excused as well as miss Annie Cresta, but the rest of you will start training tomorrow you may go to your dorms right now".

Nobody added another word and we headed to our assigned rooms, Finnick and his family were in the room next to ours, Jo and Alec were in front, Enobaria, Brutus, Mags, Beetee and Wiress were one floor above us.

The kids helped to unpack and about two hours later we finished, the room was good sized, there was a bed for me and Clo, two little ones for the twins, a couch, a little fridge, microwave, two small nightstands with lamps and a wardrobe. That first night we all slept together in one bed.

-"Clo you have an appointment with the doctor later today"- Enobaria informed one morning when we were eating breakfast, we had been here for almost a week now.

-"That's okay but why?"- Clo was eating her breakfast rapidly as if the food was going to run out of the plate.

-"They want to be sure that you and the baby are healthy, after all you aren't to far from the 36 weeks dear and Cato you are dismissed from training today so you can go with her"- When we finished we took the twins with Annie, she offered to watch them while we were with the doctor.

We arrived to the medical area and a nurse took Clove's vital signs, then she wrote something in a sheet of paper and told us that the doctor will be back soon.

-"Cato and Clove Ludwig"- someone called a few minutes later, a middle aged man poked his head out of the consulting room, he was tall with black hair and brown eyes.

-"Doctor Aurelius! It's so good to see a familiar face here!"- Clove exclaimed as we made our way into the room.

-"Well is a good thing that I know about you and you baby already, you are about 30 weeks right?"- she nodded- "We'll let's take a look shall we?"-.

She lay in the examination table and pulls up her green blouse, her belly is big and round, the doctors put on some kind of gel on it and then slides the device around until our baby appeared on the screen.

-"Here it is, as you can see the legs, arms and tips are complete now, the heartbeat seems just fine and the weight and height is the right one for 30 weeks"- I squeezed her hand gently as we looked at our baby.

-"Now do you want to know if it's a girl or a boy?"- asked and Clove looked teasingly at me.

-"My husband here is a hundred percent sure that is a girl"- I rolled my eyes at her, call it paternal instinct but I'm sure that we're having a girl.

-"Well why don't we find out now?"- We both nodded at the doctor and he started sliding the device once again until he found what we were looking for.

-"Clove, Cato congratulations you guys are having a girl!"- I jumped, yelled and almost dance from the emotion; I'm going to have another princess to spoil.

-"I told you so honey, I told you so"- I teased her as I leaned to give her a quick kiss.

-"Now we only have to decide between your top five choices for her name honey"- The doctor give her vitamins and told us to come back in two weeks to check on them.

As soon as we arrived to the dorm we informed to everyone that we were having a girl, Johanna and Finnick started teasing Claire about her not being the only girl anymore, but my princess told them that she was happy to have a little sister to play with, we were talking about names and stuffs when Plutarch assistant knocked at the door.

-"I'm sorry to interrupt but Mr. Heavensbee wants to see Mr. Odair and Mr. Ludwig in his office right now"-

-"What for?"- Finnick asked as he hugged Annie tightly.

-"He wants to talk about your first mission, is urgent, you will have to be ready and trained to go to the Capitol in one month"-

**I know, finally! I worked really hard on this chapter but finally is ready; I hope you guys enjoy it! Thank you for your patience and your support you truly are the best readers that anyone could ask. If you have questions or something feel free to PM me. Please review there is only one chapter left! So excited and sad at same time I promise to give my best on next chapter!**

**Read you soon!**

**Love, marianeclover**


	31. NEWS

OMG guys I know is been ages since the last time that I updated and I know you were expecting to have the final Chapter by now, well I know it is not an excuse but I have been like crazy this last month between college applications, school projects and extra classes but the good news is that I will be updating next week probably by Monday, while I was writing this last chapter I realized that I might have to write it in two parts because I want to make it up to you guys for making you wait so long.

I love you all and I thank you for your comprehension and for keep on with me until the end of this story.

XOXO

marianeclover


	32. Everything I do

**Chapter 30**

**Everything I do**

**Clove POV**

I roll on my side once again; I look at the clock and its 3:30 am but I haven't been able to sleep, the baby is unusually restless and I fell just the same as her, I turn around to face Cato who is sleeping peacefully, his perfect features, the calm in his face makes a knot in my stomach and I can't hold the tears anymore.

-"What's the matter love? - He straightens to turn on the night lamp aside our bed.

-"It's nothing honey the baby is having troubles to sleep and so am I"- I try to hide the concern with a slight smile which is useless because he immediately catches the tears that I'm trying so hard to hold.

Cato has been training for his first mission since last month, I'm now 34 weeks which means that the baby can come anytime during the next two weeks and It has been the longest 4 weeks of my life, I feel an oppression in my chest every day, I haven't told him but I am terrified that something happens to him at the Capitol.

-"Clo I already told you, everything is going to be okay"- He knows that he can't promise that-"I won't be on the front line; I will only fight if they need me".

The baby kicks hard so I bent a little bit so she can be comfortable, Cato leans over my stomach and starts talking to our daughter.

-"Hi there princess it's you dad, mommy is tired you know? And she needs to rest and so do you"- I slowly start to close my eyes and Cato thinks that I already fell asleep so he continues talking at her.

- "Tomorrow is going to be a long day for all of us, I'm going to be away for a while but I promise you that I'm going to be back just in time to be here when you are born, and I promise that I will be careful for you, your sister and brother and for your mom"-

He places a kiss in my belly and another one in my forehead, silent tears run down my cheeks again until I finally fall asleep.

-"Mommy, mommy?"- Claire shakes my shoulder gently to wake me up so I open my eyes slowly; the first thing that I see is the faces of my angels.

-"Morning honey, are you guys hungry already?"- I expected them to be jumping all over the bed but when I look at their expressions I find the same look that I see in the mirror every day, they are worried and sad because Cato is going to the Capitol today along with the rest of the squad which includes Finnick.

-"Where is daddy?"- Cade asks as he looks around the room but he is nowhere to be found.

-"I don't know honey, I guess he is with Uncle Brutus talking about his trip"- It breaks my heart to watch them like this but I have to be strong for them and for Cato.

We get dress and head to the cafeteria to get breakfast and see if we can find Cato, Annie is sitting in a table with Aiden sitting in front of her eating, Arielle is sleeping soundly in her pink little carrier.

-"Good morning Clo"- Her sea green eyes look puffed and red, I bet that she spend the night crying, Ann is the only one that knows how afraid I am because we share the same fears- "Did Finnick also disappeared this morning?"

-"Yes he was already gone when we woke up, I guess him and Cato are together with Brutus or Plutarch"- We continue eating breakfast in silence, I'm about to go and look for Cato and Finn when I feel a pair of warm hands around my belly.

-"Good morning beautiful, where were you going?"- It kind of makes me angry to see him like this, like nothing was about to happen.

-"I was just going to look for you; your clothes aren't ready yet"- I turn around and walk quickly to our compartment without waiting for him, I take out a small black backpack from the closet and start packing a few shirts and cargo pants.

A few seconds later I hear the door and I turn around, Cato is leaning against the doorframe looking directly at me and I know what comes next.

-"Don't you dare telling me to keep calm! How can you expect me to be calm when I don't know if something is going to happen to you?"- My whole body is shaking as I start sobbing; Cato kneels next to me and starts rubbing my back waiting for me to calm down.

-"I'm not going to tell you that because I know exactly how you feel, but I promise you that I'm going to come back, you and our kids are the most important thing for me"- He carries me to bed and I rest my head in his chest hearing his heartbeat for what it seemed like hours.

-"Clo, it's time now"-

**Cato POV**

I hold Claire and Cade as we stand outside the hovercraft with just a few minutes to go, their tinny arms hold on to me tightly and Clove watches us as she tries to smile, Finn is with Annie and their kids just a few meters away from us, the rest of the squad is already inside, Plutarch, Boogs, Beetee and some other soldiers from district 13.

-"Squad 53 the hovercraft is about to depart, please go to your seats and check on your mission equipment"-

The countdown begins 60, 59, 58, 57, 56, 55… I open my arms for Clove one more time before leaving; I kiss her and my kids before going up the hovercraft.

49, 48, 47, 46, 45…

-"I'll be back soon I promise"-

-"I know I'll be waiting for you"- she answers as she holds our kids by her side.

25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20…

-"Everything I do I'm doing it for you"-

5, 4, 3, 2…

-"I love you"- She whispers.

-"I love you more". - He answers.

I watch them one last time as we take off and start our journey to the Capitol, Finn and I stay silent for about half an hour and then we start to discuss our plans with the other members.

-"We are going to land in the east side of the city, is less populated or hopefully abandoned by now"- Boogs explains to us in a map.

-"Remember that we are going under covered, our mission isn't killing Snow, at least not yet"- Plutarch looks at us with determination and we go once again through each one positions- "You should rest now because we're arriving to the capitol around midnight".

It took me a while to sleep because I can't stop thinking about my family, Clove is eight and a half months and I'm worried that all the stress that she is dealing with may cause an early delivery.

"Cato, come on we're about to land"- Finnick calls me a few hours later, I stand up and check on my radio and my weapons.

We make our way outside easily, since its midnight there's nobody on the streets, we take refuge in an abandoned house as we wait for instructions. The first day goes on fast between memorizing the underground tunnels and practicing spying tactics.

On the second day the house it's registered by a bunch of peacekeepers but luckily we heard them before they went inside so we had time to leave by the back and get into one of the underground passages.

Soon enough is the fifth day, the day that the soldiers on the front line will go inside Snow's house to get all the information that we need, Finnick and I will only intervene if the mission gets complicated and they need backups.

They leave the stash around 7 am with their radios, weapons and a device that Beetee created to transfer the information from the Capitol's main computers to us, they will also have to install a device that is going to allow us to interfere in their television messages for the nation. We wait patiently, ready to go if they need us but after 3 hours they come back, the mission is complete.

"We'll be returning to district 13 right away"- Plutarch informs with a triumphant smile as we all celebrate.

About 10 minutes after we take off a suspicious silence overcomes, the lights go out and we lose communication.

**Clove POV**

I'm in our room reading while I watch Cade and Claire who are sleeping soundly in my bed, it's hard for me not to spend the whole day at the control center monitoring the mission but Doctor Aurelius said that it was best for me to be distracted with someone.

I haven't been able to sleep the last five days, part because of the baby is running out of space in there so she is kicking really hard, but mostly because the other side of the bed is empty and I miss the arms of my husband.

I'm so immersed in the book looking for the meaning of the baby names that we choose that I get scared when I notice that Annie is standing right next to me with a huge grin in her face.

-"The mission was successful, they are coming home now Clo"- It takes me a few minutes to assimilate the news but after that I start cheering and smiling.

-"What is it mommy?"- Claire asks rubbing her eyes.

-"Daddy is coming home honey"- I turn to Annie- "We should leave the kids with Enobaria for a little while to go to the control center Ann".

I wake Caden up and we go for Aiden and Arielle to take them with Enobaria, she gladly accepts to take care of them and we rush to the main office, if my belly wasn't so big I swear I will run.

As soon as we get in I hear Brutus talking with Plutarch through the hovercraft radio, he looks up at us and smiles widely.

-"The mission was completed successfully, Soldier Odair and Soldier Ludwig were not requested as backups so you can tell Clove and Annie that…"- His voice distorts and we hear alarms- "We are being attacked plea…"- that's the last thing we hear.

-"We have lost contact with Squad 53, try to reconnect immediately"- The rest of the people in the room mobilizes quickly but their faces are a blur to me, suddenly I feel an intense pain on my stomach.

-"Clove?"- Annie asks concernedly as she and Brutus rush to hold me.

-"I think my water just broke"-

**Finally! I know it's been a while but I hope you understand me and that you guys love this chapter cause next one is the end! I'm so sad but excited at the same time cause I can't wait to read you reactions for this chapter, it's a cliffhanger I know, I'm sorry but still I want to know how you felt about this, wait for the update next week. As always I love you guys & thanks for reading.**

**xoxox**

**marianeclover.**


	33. Stay

**CHAPTER 31**

**STAY**

**Clove POV**

I was in labor probably for 9 or 10 hours after we heard about the attack to the squad, everyone rushed to my side immediately and in a matter of seconds I was on my way to the maternity area of the civil hospital of district 13, Annie and Enobaria were right next to me the whole time, the contractions started every 10 minutes and then after the hours went by they became closer and closer and just as them as another hour passed by I hoped to get news from Cato.

-"How are you holding it up Clo?"- Alec gently stroked my hair as another contraction went by.

-"It is fine nothing that I can't handle"- I answered as I let go of Johanna's hand.

-"Honey after you gave birth to twins there is nothing that you can't handle"- she said gently, I could feel the concerned looks on me, waiting for me to break down and burst into tears.

When the communication was lost I tought the worst, what if Cato was hurt? Or prisoner at the Capitol? Or, I forced myself not to think in the last option.

But soon enough someone reminded me that I needed to stay strong, after 9 hours the contractions are only spaced by a few seconds and Dr. Aurelius walks tough the door.

-"I think is time now Clove, we are going to take you to the delivery room, I assure you that you are going to have the best medical attention to make sure that you and the baby are okay".

I let a few tears slip down my cheeks, hoping that everyone thinks that is because of the pain of the contractions. The rest of the medical team is already waiting for us at the delivery room.

Annie lets me squeeze her hand as the contractions become harder and harder, I try to remember the breathing techniques that I learned when I was pregnant with the twins but every time I try to do it everything that comes out is a low whimper.

-"It is time to push now dear, I can see the head coming out"- I push with all my strength but the more I try the more I feel weak, like I'm out of breath but then I realize that it is not what I am missing.

-"Clove you need to try harder please, don't you want to see your baby?"- I push once again with all my strength and just when I am about to give up I feel a strong and warn hand replacing Annie's small one.

Cato POV

_"We'll be returning to district 13 right away"- Plutarch informs with a triumphant smile as we all celebrate._

_About 10 minutes after we take off a suspicious silence overcomes, the lights go out and we lose communication_

The left wing of the hovercraft was knocked by a Capitol missile; I only have enough time to glance at Finnick before the whole part blows into pieces, I throw myself to the ground covering my head with my arms hoping that the rest of the squad was able to do the same. I feel a sudden pain in the back of my head and as I try to get on my feet darkness surrounds me.

-"Soldier Ludwig can you hear me? We have to move now!"- Boggs is shaking my shoulder as I manage to open my eyes once again- "Come on soldier we have to get moving now".

I take a look around and decide that the situation is not that bad until my eyes lay on Finnick and Plutarch, Finn is leaned against Plutarch who is lying down near what is left of the back part I start to walk towards them quickly and then I realize that Plutarch is giving the instructions to evacuate the hovercraft to Finn as he transfers the Holo, his lower body is trapped under big, crushed parts of the hovercraft.

-"Cato, Finn is your responsibility to take the rest of the squad out of here, the gate of the small emergency ship is at your right you just have to introduce the code that appears on the screen of the Holo, do not waste any time okay? The ship is not going to hold much longer".

"But wait we can try to get you out, we are not leaving you here"- I tell him is I try to get up to call the rest of the squad but he stops me right away.

"No soldier I am aware of the fact that I am not going to hold it much longer either that is why I want you to get everyone of here you have to do it, Is your duty as a rebel soldier"- he paused to inhale, barely- "Besides you two have a lot to live for, you have a family back home with those beautiful woman that loves you and I am sure that all of this will be worth it, the Capitol will fall"

As he hardly says those last words he slowly starts closing his eyes and his pulse descends, immediately we start leading our men to the ship, some of them have minor injuries, Finnick is the one that worries me the most, he has a cut in his head and forehead about 4 inches long and it is bleeding a lot.

As soon as we are settled on the ship we lay Finn down and with the help of the soldiers we start to cure the injuries with a first aid kit that we are able to find in the survival kit.

"Sir this ship is not nearly as fast as a hovercraft and the estimated time to arrive to 13 is two days, I have tried to reach communication but it keeps failing"- Pollux informs me a few hours later.

"It might be a problem later, but right now I believe that we have to concentrate on returning safely to the district"- Finnick adds from the makeshift stretcher.

"No sir but the problem is…- Pollux looks worriedly at both of us.

"What is it soldier"- I impatiently ask.

"They believe we are dead, when our hovercraft was hit Plutarch had established communication with the base but as the whole system collapsed we lost it but they continued hearing the attack until the communication was completely lost"

He stares simultaneously at Finnick and me waiting for our reactions or instructions but as we remain quiet he keeps talking.

"I managed to recover a recording of what was going on back in the base after the attack"- he pushed a yellow button and the recording started.

-"The mission was completed successfully, Soldier Odair and Soldier Ludwig were not requested as backups so you can tell Clove and Annie that…"- His voice distorts and the alarms start-

The next thing we hear is the voice of the commander back at the central base.

-"We have lost contact with Squad 53, try to reconnect immediately"- We hear how the team mobilizes quickly but then a soft whimper catches my attention. It's Clove.

-"Clove?"- Annie's voice sound concerned, it is followed by a pain gasp.

-"I think my water just broke"-

We are about 800 miles away from home.

There is no communication.

My wife probably believes that I am dead.

Possibly she is in labor right now.

The anxiety and despair that I feel next are impossible to explain, I try not to imagine how Clove must be feeling right now, she must think that she is all by herself and about to give birth.

"Soldiers you heard it, we have to do the impossible to take Soldier Ludwig back home to the birth of his daughter, if that is not enough motivation imagine the fury of Mr. Ludwig if we don't make it on time".

The motivation seems to work because everyone starts working immediately checking our fuel, trying to fix the communication and arranging supplies and I am able to feel the optimism of the whole squad.

I am about to go and join Finnick at the control panel to check the most recent information when I feel a strong pain in the back of my head, it feels as it a million of little daggers were embedded all around and everything turns black once again.

As darkness surrounds me all I try to do is going back, Clove needs me, my twins needs me, our new baby needs me, I try and I try but dark waters keep dragging me back. I keep fighting for what it seems an eternity until I feel a pinch in my left arm.

Next thing I feel a cool breeze in my whole body and slowly I start getting the sound of voices, I am a bit scared of opening my eyes but when I do it I see Brutus and Finnick staring closely at me.

-"Cato everything is okay, you are all safe, during the attack you hurted your head pretty bad, you have a concussion but you are doing it all right"- Brutus voice becomes clearer and clearer until it sounds perfectly clear.

When I look at my surrounds I notice that we are not longer in the shift, instead we are surrounded by white walls and silver ceilings. I look for an answer and Finnick's wide smile gives it to me.

-"Right after you fell unconscious Pollux was able to establish communication, Brutus send a rescue shift immediately, It only took us about two hours to get back to 13".

As soon as I hear that I get on my feet and look for the door to get out as soon as I can.

-"She is at the maternity area, probably at the delivery room you better hurry up!"

-"Don't you ever dare to do that to me again!"- was the first thing that my wife told me when she saw me.

Cali Rose Ludwig was born on September 9th at 7:04 p.m just 2 minutes after her father went into the delivery room. 6.61 pounds, 52 cm, soft chestnut hair and her beautiful eyes the same color as the stone that I gave Clove on our wedding day.

That day September 9th in late afternoon, all covered in sweat and tears streaming down her face was when I tought that I couldn't love her more, but a minute after I heard the most beautiful sound of the world and a few hours later while I watched the love of my life holding our little Cali in her arms surrounded by Cade and Claire I realized that my love for them is infinite.

**I can't apologize enough for all the time that took me to update, these past months I felt like I needed my whole concentration in some other things such as school, my health and my family but I never forgot about this story or you guys. Of course that I can't thank you enough for your support with reviews and PM's asking me to please update.**

**That is why I have decided to write an epilogue just for you guys who have been amazing readers this whole time, I want you to write on your reviews or PM me something that you want me to include as well as how many years from now do you want the epilogue to be.**

**I pretty pretty love you all.**

**I'll be reading every review and PM**

**marianeclover. **


End file.
